Princess Ruby and Prince Sapphire
by Nightiingale
Summary: Yin and Yang.So different yet they fit each other perfectly.The same for Kahoko and Len.Sadly, they don't notice that they share the same feelings.But what happens when Lili decides to butt in?Will they fall in love?If so, what problems will arise?
1. Kahoko's Pondering

Disclaimer: I do not own the title: La Corda D'oro, it's characters, and etc. That honor goes to whoever made La Corda D'oro ^ ^

(I forgot her name ^ ^" Epic fail!)

-Enjoy!-

**.: Kahoko's POV:.**

The last note hovered for a minute and then I decided to open my eyes. I was in one of the Practice rooms again practicing Canon. I smiled as I thought of the ballad. When I think of it, I always reminisce the memories I had with Mio-chan and Nao-chan. But now, sometimes I think about the other blue-haired violinist.

Tsukimori-kun.

Or as some people call him, the violin prodigy. I sighed. I would never be able to play as good as him, nor be able to be good enough for him...

I shook my head. Nani!? Why did I just think that? I mean, uh, um, good enough as in, I'm not good enough to play with him side by side. That's what I mean right?

I sweat dropped. "Hai! That's what I meant!" I thought out loud.

Then my imagination kicked in and mini imaginary me was now on my shoulder.

'Oh, you know that isn't true right?" Mini me said.

Since no one was here I started to talk to my imaginary self, oblivious to the sound of the window opening.

"Neh, what are you talking about?" I asked as I cocked my head.

"Tsuki-mo-ri-kun." She said while adding a finger for each syllable of his name.

"What about Tsukimori-kun?" I asked not understanding myself.

Mini me sighed and said, 'You're in love with him.' in a laid back way.

No noise was made. All I can hear was the rustles of the trees. I can't even hear my heart beat since I think it stopped momentarily.

"WHAT!? TSUKIMORI-KUN CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH ME!!"

"Are you sure of that Hino-chan?"

I gasped and turned around as I saw...

^ . ^ To be Continued ^ . ^

Ko-nni-chi-waa Minna~saan~! ^ ^

Hm, well this was my very first fanfiction so go ease on me when you review 'kay? I've been reading a lot of stories and wanted to make my own but was so scared ^ ^"

Oh and just in case you might be confused, in the first paragraph, Kahoko is thinking about Len when she plays Canon is because Canon is a wedding song. And I think you get it from there :wink wink: ^ ^ I'll add this information soon in future chapters.

Another thing, in my future chapters, I'm going to put a few choices on what you personally want in my story.

For example:

Who is by the window when Kahoko turns?

Should it be: Len, Ryoutaro, or Yunoki?

But that one's not going to be available since I already wrote the second chapter :3 Gome-ne haha!

Anyways hm, well 1 review and I'll post the Second Chapter!! I have it written already ;3

Sumimasen, that it was short btw ^ ^"

Trust me, this is going to get hot!

Ja~ne for now!!

.:Andrea:.


	2. Len's Action

Aww, thanks for the people who took the time to read and make this as a favorite ^ ^ I'm touched X3

So this chapter will be dedicated to TsukiHino4ever (Check her stories!!), FrozenRoseLady and Pathetic Rainbow

Such awesome people ;3

Disclaimer: I do not own the title: La Corda D'oro, it's characters, and etc. That honor goes to whoever made La Corda D'oro ^ ^

.:Recap:.

"WHAT!? TSUKIMORI-KUN CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH ME!!"

"Are you sure of that Hino-chan?"

I gasped and turned around as I saw...

(-Gasp- Who could it be!? Haha, I sound like those people who are in the commercial of Pokemon x3 )

.:Kahoko's POV:.

I gasped and turned around as I saw Lili lying down while he was hovering in the air by the open window. (Did not see that coming now didja!? And if you did, well, here's a cookie ;3)

I sighed in relief. For a minute I thought it was... him.

I looked at Lili and cocked my head. "Neh, how long have you been there eavesdropping on me?"

"Long enough to know that you're in love with Tsukimori-san." He now smiled in a way that looked like he was going to tease me. "Ah, the violin romance is already in bloom! And at the right month too!" He winked at me.

A teardrop formed behind my head. "Nani? What do you mean it's the right month?"

Before Lili could answer I saw right past him and what the clock said.

"Ah! It's already late!! Okaa-sama's gonna be furious!"

"Kaho-chan I think you sho-"

"Ah, maybe onee~chan covered for me! Mou!!" I was already pacing around the room retrieving my music sheets and putting back my violin into my case.

"Don't worry she does. Anyway, I was just going to say tha-"

I didn't hear a thing as I was too focus on thinking about my mother on how long this lecture will be. Also I was already out the door before I heard anything else that Lili had to say.

.:Lili's POV:.

A few moments just after she had left abruptly, then I chose to do a mini tantrum.

"Waaahh!! Geez, I'm just trying to help this girl but she's so oblivious to everything around her!" I sighed and rubbed my temples.

'Oh Tsukimori Len, good luck handling this kind of girl...'

Then an idea struck me.

"Tsukimori Len! If she wouldn't listen then probably he would!"

I then made a positive pose with a strong aura backing me up. "I will not fail!" I said as I flew out of the window and headed for Tsukimori-san's house.

.:Len's POV:.

I just got home and was welcomed by the combined music of my okaa-sama's piano and my otou-sama's violin. They were playing Crescendo (instrumental of the ending song in the series of La Corda D'oro) in perfect harmony... just like that first night... the night I fell in love with music.

~Flashback~

I sat up on my bed and being a 3 year old child, my first instinct was to cry. But not so loud enough that it sounded like I was wailing. I continued to cry for what seemed to be half an hour. I had a nightmare of my parents fighting... and it almost felt like it was my fault. I was about to sob again when I heard the piano playing softly first alone... That was mother playing. Then soon enough, a violin joined in. That would be father playing. Their music was like a siren begging me to follow the sound. And so I did.

* * *

The sound was getting louder as I was now facing a two door golden emroided entrance. I turned the knob on one door and the moon's light hit me. I winced a bit letting my eyes adjust. Then I saw my parents playing in perfect harmony. They seem to have not notice me because they were so engrossed into their music. So i decided to leave it that way.

When the music stopped they faced each other, both faces glistening because of the moonlight. Then my father put his violin down and came closer to my mother. Then he put both of his arms on either side of the piano so he was now covering her from my view. Nani? What was going on?

I opened the door a bit wider and stepped in a bit to see what otou-sama was doing to okaa-sama.

Then I saw that otou-sama's lips were on okaa-sama's lips. I felt myself grow red and went out the door while closing the door softly behind me.

What was that!?

~End of Flashback~

I sighed and shook my head. Thinking about how I was there when my mother and father kissed. I remember how confused I was about this, but now as a teenager, I don't see anything wrong with it... well except when there are other guests present.

But every time I think about kissing my mind always refers back to... her.

Hino Kahoko, my personal angel from the heavens. The woman who is always haunting my mind.

I sighed once more, but of sadness. She's beautiful, charismatic, passionate, loving, caring, and plays the violin from her heart.

I think her only flaw; besides the one she makes during our practices, is that she can be so dense!

Really how am I suppose to say that I-

I stopped.

Was I about to say that I love her? No... that can't be. I mean all that I have just said about her are just facts and I was just going to say, 'How am I suppose to say that I am going to Vienna?"

I placed my hand on my forehead and leaned on the living room wall.

"Why does love have to be so confusing?"

"It...doesn't... have... to be..."

I opened my eyes as I saw a blond person in a blue outfit who was the size of perhaps a mini banana.

I rubbed my eyes to see if I was hallucinating, but it was still there. "Hm, perhaps I practiced too much today. More than Kah-Hino does."

I was heading to my room planning to take a short nap, but I felt a weak tug behind my blazer.

I looked back to see the person trying to stop me with both of its little hands.

Like a fly, I picked it up with two fingers and placed it on my hand.

"Please... listen to... me." The thing said.

I raised my eyebrow. "So I wasn't hallucinating."

The thing on my hand was taking its time to catch its breath as it seems. Then it looked at me with its sparkling eyes.

"Neh, you can see me!?" It asked with excitement.

I cocked my head. "Unfortunately yes." I said monotonously. "And who are you?" I wanted to ask 'what' are you, but it seemed rude.

It stood and bowed.

"My name is Lili, and I'm a musical fairy."

"...okay." I replied.

"Eh!? I just told you that I was a fairy and yet you respond like it's a normal thing to say!?" It asked hysterically.

I hushed the 'fairy.'

"Keep it down, I don't want my parents to-"

"Len are you home!?" That was my mother asking.

'Oh dear...'

I closed my hand around the 'fairy' but not as tight as to squeeze it. Just enough to hide it from view from my mother by placing my hand behind my back.

My mother was coming down the stairs and embraced me.

I in turn, just stood there and returned the embrace with a one arm hug.

She stepped back and put both of her hands on my shoulders.

"Why don't you go change and rest for awhile 'kay? Your father and I will be going to (Made up a Restaurant) to order some food to go in a few minutes."

I nodded. "Yes, mother." I said with no emotion.

I then headed for my room in quite a hurry since I didn't want her to get too suspicious on why I had my hand behind my back. But she didn't seem to notice my swift exit.

.:Hama Misa's POV (Mother of Tsukimori Len):.

I watched Len as he bolted to his room.

When he closed the door, my husband came down and pecked me on the cheek. Afterwards he too looked where Len was just a second ago.

"What's the rush?"

I shrugged not knowing myself.

He smiled. "I'll get the car ready, so just grab your coat and we'll get going."

"Hai!" I said as he headed for the garage.

"Hm, probably girl problems? But knowing my son, maybe he was excited to practice the violin again..." I said to myself as I was retrieving my coat from the rack.

'Oh Len, I hope you and Hino-chan will be able to have a relationship soon...'

.:Len's POV:.

I closed the door behind me and placed the fairy on my bed and went back to the door to lock it.

I sighed and rubbed my head.

"What an annoyance you are." I muttered pulling a chair from my computer desk and bringing it closer to my bed.

The fairy seemed pissed because it zoomed right in my face with its hands on its hips and its face glowing red with fury.

"Me an annoyance!? Why, I never!! I have a name you know! Li-li!"

I shrugged but I guess I was a bit mean to LIli was it?

"Sumimasen, I had a long day, and to tell you the truth, finding a fairy in my house and almost getting me in trouble with my parents was not helping me feel better."

Lili calmed down and sat Indian style on my pillow.

"Genki-desu, gome ne for losing my temper." It was talking in a soft voice, but then he started to giggle a bit. "I guess we are alike in many ways after all! I wonder if Hino-chan loses her tem-"

I grabbed its body and held it close to my face.

"How do you know Hino-san?!"

Lili looked like he regretted saying that and squirmed under my grip. "Um, heheh, funny story actually um... it's a bit confidential between me and her like a secret with best friends and all that."

I calmed down. Oh, so the fairy didn't hurt Kah-Hino-san. I released it.

"Okay, you two are 'friends' but you still haven't answered my question. How do you know her?"

.:Lili's POV:.

Hah! This was easier than I thought it would have been. This guy would totally do anything if the topic revolves around Hino-chan.

"Well, let's play a game 'kay!? A game of hide and seek!!" I laughed in my head.

"A game of hide and seek? How will this prove you know her?"

"If you win, I'll tell you obviously, but if I win, well, I'll benefit from either way. No questions!!" I said when he had his questioning face.

"The game will start exactly when your parents leave!"

"Oka- Wait What!? It's going to get dark soon! I can't leave the house without my parent's permission!! It's preposter-"

I heard the gates opening then automatically closing.

"GO!!" Then I zoomed out of his room leaving him with his sentence interrupted abruptly.

Now where to lead him...

I thought for awhile as I was waiting for Tsukimori-kun come outside.

"The park!! That'll do... then I can use the lake!" I looked up at the full moon. Hopefully it's not to late yet...

I heard the door being locked and saw Tsukimori-kun heading for me in an attempt to seize me with his hands. I grinned.

"Gotta do better than that!" I laughed lightly and began to head for the park.

.:Len's POV:.

Lili is really getting on my nerves now. We've been running for at least half an hour and I'm out of breath! Luckily we were at the park right now and I just collapsed on the bench panting.

Lili was then in front of me grinning like a mischievous little cat. Then it hit me. "Did... you... do this just.... to make fun.... or fool... me?"

Lili shook his head. "Nope~! But you gotta admit it was fun!! Too bad you lost though."

I closed my eyes and let myself calm down. "It doesn't matter, I don't want to know your relationship with Hino-san anymore anyways. What is it you want now since you won?"

Lili shrugged. "Nothing, but the truth. What are your feelings for Kaho-chan?"

Time seemed to stop. It only seemed that mother nature was the only one moving about, but I was as still as a statue.

"My feelings of Kahoko? Kahoko..."

Too many words to describe her and too many reasons to like her...

"My feelings for Hin-Kahoko is that I-"

"IIIAAAAGGGHHH!!!"

That voice... that angelic tinkling chimed voice... is screaming in pain!?

"KAHOKO!?"

~Thanks for Reading!! ^ ^~

Woah I left you in such a cliffhanger huh? ^^" Sowwy haha!!

Time for a poll now!!

.:Poll:.

**We all know that Kahoko is in trouble... but why? And how will Len save her?**

_-Kahoko drowned in the lake ( And Len dashes to her rescue like a Prince)_

_-Kahoko is being attacked by a creature, or a mythical creature ( Ohemgee, let's get some action in here!! )_

_-Gangs or at least two people are going to attempt to kidnap her ( Len is going to be like a Romeo saving his Juliet )_

So please review and when you do, don't be afraid to post some questions or flames! I love to edit my stories so I can improve them. Thanks for your patience and to all who have post this story into your favorites! :Sniff: I'm touched!

.:Andrea:.


	3. Author's Note

.:Author's Note:.

Konnichiwa Minna~san! Arigato-gozaimasu minna for reviewing ;3

Um, well, I am DYING to write a new chapter!! w

!!BUT!!

I need more votes on the poll of the end of the second chapter to continue though...

So, I'll give you guys one more week to vote and review 'kay? x3

Until then, Ja ne!!

~Andrea~


	4. Kahoko in Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own the title: La Corda D'oro, its characters, and etc. That honor goes to Yuki Kure

.:Recap:.

_"My feelings of Kahoko? Kahoko..."_

_Too many words to describe her and too many reasons to like her..._

_"My feelings for Hino-Kahoko is that I-"_

_"IIIAAAAGGGHHH!"_

_That voice... that angelic tinkling chimed voice... is screaming in pain!_

_"KAHOKO!"_

_(THANKS TO ALL OF THE VOTES, IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT LEN WILL RESCUE KAHOKO FROM DROWNING!)_

.:Len's POV:.

"Kahoko! Kahoko!" I repeated over and over again as I was looking left and right. I looked at Lili last and held him with a firm grip close to my face.

"..What. Is. Kahoko. Doing here?" I said with venom seeping through my voice.

Lili trembled. "Nani? I didn't know she was going to be here! Honest!"

I had no patience with Lili right now, and being not temperament, I threw him away to heaven knows where.

I was looking frantically once more and-

"IIAAAAAGGHHGUURRL..."

The same screamed echoed in my ears, but faded as fast as I heard the sound. Oh no... she couldn't have-

But before I finished the thought, I dashed in the direction of the scream. I was now very anxious for that sound appeared very fast, but then it sounded like she was drowning...

I burst through the remainder of the bushes and trees and what I saw made the feeling in my heart feel as worst as it was before..

Kaho's violin was by the lake, but she wasn't to be seen anywhere...

.:Kahoko's POV (Before she drowned):.

I closed my bedroom door and fell on my bed exhausted. Well turns out onee~chan got into trouble as well as I did for not coming home on time and for not letting okaa~sama know we were going to be late.

Her excuse was because she was on a date with Aiko-kun (NEW CHARACTER), her boyfriend. And mine was because well, yeah. I was busy thinking about Tsukimori~kun so much that I lost track of time. But I lied saying I wanted to learn a new piece.

I looked up at my window to see that the sky's color had turn from orange into a slight purplish-pink sky. Pretty soon it'll be night time.

I pondered over this. Perhaps it would be nice if I practiced in the moonlight. That way I would get the chance to play in a different location other than the practice rooms or in the school grounds.

I took a quick bath and changed into my nightgown. No one was going to see me anyways. All I brought with me was my violin case and I was out the door of my bedroom.

Of course I had to make sure Okaa~sama did not see me, but luck is by my side tonight for she was tired enough to fall asleep on the couch. I took my coat with me just in case it got extra chilly and I was out of the house and heading for the park.

I was right, the weather did feel a bit cold, but it soothed me in a way. Maybe because the moon's light comforts me in a way... just like Tsukimori~kun. I shook my head. I have got to stop thinking about him. I was about to play when I heard faint voices. That's odd. Who would be out here at a time like this? Well, besides me; but you get it.

So I put my violin down by the lake, but kept a grip on my bow just in case something or someone tries to ambush me.

I had to push through some of the bushes and brush leaves away from trees that were getting to my face.

"I don't want to... relationship with Hino~chan." I froze. Was that not Tsukimori's voice? Or am I still hearing things?

"What are your feelings... Kaho~chan?" I didn't know whose voice was that since it sounded so squeaky and soft that it could have been a chipmunk talking. Nonetheless I was shocked to hear that question.

It was fifty, fifty.

I wanted to run. To not hear the answer for it might be the answer I wished did not happen. Or it could have been something I have wanted to hear a long time..

It didn't matter anyways for a few seconds later, Tsukimori~kun spoke again.

"My feelings of Kahoko? Kahoko..."

I felt a weird feeling in my stomach and heart. He's probably having a difficult time thinking of a word to describe me. I felt tears in the rim of my eye, threatening to come out. I shook my head and ran away quietly before I could have seen anything else.

I was back to where I laid my violin and kneeled there by the lake. What's wrong with me? Why can't he see the feelings I have been holding in for so long? Am I just that hideous? Am I just that bad of a violinist. Am I just a joke?

By now, I was already crying. I decided to play it out to get these aching feelings out of my chest, but before that could have happened I was getting closer to the water for I was now in it. Someone either pushed me in or I fell in by my own choice.

That was peculiar. No one was here except for me and those other people with Tsukimori. What on Earth us goi-

Something grabbed my foot by the end of the lake and I started to scream. I was trying to fight it but that made it worst as I was drowning. I remembered my grip on the bow and smakced whatever held my leg. I was free for a moment being able to scream once more, but this time the same thing grabbed both of my legs and pulled me down the water as fast as the previous.

Dammit...

I was blacking out now... but the last thing I did was release my bow.

'Len...' Was my last thought.

.:Len's POV (Present):.

I was still thinking the worst possible outcomes of what could have happened to Kahoko when something was rising above the surface.

It was the bow. But that wasn't why I started screaming or heading for the lake.

Someone or Something came out of the surface holding-

"Kahoko!"

The silhouetted creature turned its ruby dark eyes on me and when it turned I could see Kahoko lying limp in its arms.

I gasped, but I ran even faster. "Kaho!"

The creature swiped me with its clawy hands. 'What was this creature!' I thought. I looked to my right and saw Kaho just a few feet away from me.

I was struggling as hard as I could and somehow the creature wailed and didn't hold me as tight as before. I didn't know why since I was shutting my eyes as tight as I could have.

I got off and ran using the arm as a path for me. But before I could have had a hold on Kahoko which was just in my reach, the creature started going down in the lake deeper and deeper.

So now we were all indulged in the lake.

I held Kaho's hand before I myself blacked out for the lost of air.

'Kaho…'


	5. Author's Note Its a good One

First of all

Thank you so much for your patience for new upcoming chapters for this story.

I have been so lately busy with so much things.

-Friends Hangout

-Editing with Photoshop

-Making a manga of my own

-Piano and Tae Kwon Do classes

-Family Problems w

-And its almost time to go back to school o,o

Don't worry, im putting all my determination and attention at this story for a long while because ive had such a long writers block.

Again, gomenasai ^ w ^

Be sure to check back again for a new chapter!

Byez for now

-Andrea-

*I changed my name to Nightiingale*


	6. Consciousness

Disclaimer: Wow, first disclaimer in awhile neh? I do not own anything that has to do with La Corda D'oro, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics right? X"3

.:Recap:.

_I held Kaho's hand before I myself blacked out for the lost of air._

_'Kaho…'_

.:Kahoko's POV:.

'It hurts… My body hurts… but… Why?'

I tried to open my eyes, but found out that I was feeling so tired that I couldn't even lift them. I sighed and I felt instant pain in my ribs.

I groaned…

After what seemed to be hours I could finally once again open my eyes, but slowly.

First, what came to my vision was just the color of a faded blue. Once I saw much clearer, I saw it was the sky. How odd. Was I not drowing?

.:Len's POV:.

I opened my eyes in a slow pace and i immediately sat upright which was a big mistake since my head was aching. It took awhile for the pain to aside, but once it did i remembered what just happened that seemed to be moments ago.

I was trying to save Kahoko from that...that...

Wait. What _was _that thing?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound of something or _someone_ groaning. I turned my body and my eyes widened.

"Kahoko.." I said, but no sound came from my mouth. Probably because i was a bit astonished of her appearance.

Her beautiful red hair laid on the ground, in which you would see in paintings as if Leonardo painted them. Her face held no wounds which made me very relieved. Though it saddened me that her eyes were not open, nor was she breathing regularly...

I looked down and decided to look away in a flash. Just as fast as i turned, there was an immediate flush of red on m y face.

Well what other reaction was i suppose to do or get when you look at a girl's figure with her wet clothes. She was only wearing her _white_ nightgown and her coat. Her gown was very much transparent now revealing her black bra. It seemed to have been torn that if it was torn any further he could have seen her underwear.

By now, his face was very much resembling to a tomato.

'I cannot believe I am even thinking of these thoughts. This is not how a violin prodigist is suppose to be acting nor thinking.' He sighed and shook his head throwing these thoughts out of his mind.

He looked back at Kahoko's face and saw her face was getting paler and paler by the moment. He looked at her chest-no not in a perverted way- and saw her breathing not getting any better.

'Just can't let her lie there like this. I have to get us a shelter.'

He looked around.

'Now that i thought about it... how the hell did we end up on land? Were we not drowning moments ago? And speaking of whatever that creature was, where was it?'

Len sighed in a stressed way.

'Another reason to find shelter. Just because it is not here, does not reassure us total safety. It can appear anywhere at any time.'

I looked back at Kahoko and knew she wasn't going to be awakening any time soon. Really hope she doesn't wake as I do this.

And with that I put one arm under her legs and the other one to her back, then with ease, i turned her figure around so she was now on my back. Making sure she doesn't fall, i put her arms around my neck and i made sure her legs were not dangling so i held on to them securely close to my hips. As for her head, it seemed to have taken comfort on my shoulder as well, but close to my chin.

Alright now what to do next... I was not very familiar with this area but i suppose standing here and thinking of where to go won't do. So i took my first step on the direction ahead of me walking steadily on careful not to cause Kahoko's limped form so much trouble.

.:Kahoko's POV:.

I really couldn't hear a single thing...

Hm, must have been because of the water. I guess all i could do was wait.

Though it seems my body was paralyzed because when i felt something that was trying to hold me, I couldn't struggle away. But as soon as my body was finished moving, i felt at ease. I was near something that was very...warm. It was hard yes, but it was still comforting.

My nose seemed to be working now, so meaning i could breathe much easier. That and i smelled something other than mother nature's work.

It smelled like... like.. Len.

Len?

It can't be... I mean yes this is his scent. And no I do not know this information because I'm like a stalker or one of his fangirls that steal his clothing, belongings, or cologne. In fact, i was able to take a whiff when he left his jacket on me as a blanket that one night in one of the practice rooms...

I wonder if I was blushing.

I don't care anymore, whether it was Len or not, I was a bit cold and needed to be close to some warmth. I tried telling my head to move just a bit and once i did, i felt immediately satisfied.

.:Len's POV:.

I stopped walking.

Why? Because just now, I could have sworn I felt something touch my neck. Besides the fact Kahoko's head was already there, it was not that. But her lips made contact with my neck.

'Get a hold of yourself Len. She's unconscious remember? Who knows what she's thinking in that carefree head of hers.'

I started walking again, trying to evade myself from thinking of the fact that her lips were still in contact with my neck. It almost felt like she was smiling.

Hn, whatever.

I looked around a bit more, and saw a huge tree up ahead. That should be duable. I hurried my pace and saw that we were out of the crowded trees and into a small area and in the center, was the huge tree i was heading for. The tree should protect us from either rain or the sun's rays.

I walked a bit further until we were below the tree's shade. Lucky for the both of us, there was a pond there meaning later either one of us could wash up later on. But for now it would be wise to at least try to help Kahoko regain conscious.

Hm how odd. Ever since i woke, I kept on saying 'Kahoko' and not 'Hino.' It wouldn't hurt to just use her name in my thoughts i guess.

I knelt and laid her down on the grass. I could see she was breathing regularly now, but she still wasn't waking up.

I wasn't always good at these things but i did know that i was suppose to give immediate CPR to a person who have just drowned or has been knocked out.

I leaned forward to her face. Her mouth was already a bit open, so that didn't give me the trouble to open them myself. I took a deep breath and glued my mouth to hers while in the same time i was giving her air.

Her lips were so soft... it was addicting. She tasted like strawberries and a bit of peaches...

I opened my eyes to see my eyes meet the amber eyes i was looking forward to see.

Uh Ohz!

o,o

Kahoko's awake!...or is she?

Is Len in trouble?

How will the two of them react?

If you want to know, Please leave a review ^ w ^

Its good for you, peoples~!

You're satisfied from relief of the suspense, and I get happy from your reviews

Everybody Wiins!

:D

I won't start unless im satisfied from the reviews ;3

Bye Bye

.:Night:.


	7. Sweet Moments

Hello Guys~!

Thanks for reviewing TT w TT

Sorry im slow to update, due to the writer's block, i forgot some of the vital facts of the story, so now that i have everything organize, expect a new chapter at least every week!

So thanks for your patience and heres the new chapter ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro, Yuki Kure does ~bless her~

I only own the plot and Kahoko's sister's boyfriend's character (trust me, he has a big part in the story ^ w~)

And back to the story loves~

_.:Recap:._

**Len's POV**

_I leaned forward to her face. Her mouth was already a bit open, so that didn't give me the trouble to open them myself. I took a deep breath and glued my mouth to hers while in the same time i was giving her air._

_Her lips were so soft... it was addicting. She tasted like strawberries and a bit of peaches..._

_I opened my eyes to see my eyes meet the amber eyes i was looking forward to see._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...

**Kahoko's POV**

As I was being carried I was still pondering about Len. There was so much things I wanted to know...

Like why was he carrying me, he could've just let me lay down and wait for me to walk myself. Or what he was about to reply to LIli's question. Speaking of Lili, I have a feeling that this whole thing has to do with that little fairy. Just wait till I'm able to get up I am so going to-

I felt something touch my lips and air being given through my mouth. N-n-nani! What's going on!

As weird as the situation is, it made my body feel a bit better.

Wait wait, i meant that in a... a medical condition way... right?

I clenched my eyes and figured I could move them so I tried to open my eyes and saw a mesh of blue in front of me. As my vision got sharper, I saw that I was looking at cerulean locks. Not only that but I was also looking at eyes that were gold.

"...Len..." I said in a murmur.

Click.

"LEN!" I followed my first reaction and that was to scream, "Hentaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii!"

**Len's POV**

'Kami-sama, why? Why!'

Kahoko was now breathing heavy breaths now, and not to mention she was trashing around. He bit his lip and grabbed her wrists and put it by her sides making her look at him now with an unease expression.

"Ka-,"Ahem. "Hino-san, it is not what it seems. You were unconscious due to lack of air from being underwater for so long, and I was merely following the rules of CPR. Please don't think I was trying anything else." 'Yes pleeease.'

She seemed to have trouble trusting me for a minute, but I saw that she has trusted the fact that nothing was happening by her eyes. Once I saw this, I calmed down myself. My eyes strayed from hers and to her wrists which were being covered by my own hands.

It made me think of the position we were probably in right now and with that I released my hold and sat back but I was still facing her with my head turned to the side so she couldn't have saw my face when I was blushing once more.

'How bothersome she is.'

**Kahoko's POV**

'Doshite...

Why is my heart beating so fast when I woke to see the proximity of our faces...

I shook my head. Probably the effects of being knocked out. I sighed then shivered involuntary. Why was it so cold!

I remembered my attire that night. 'Wow i feel so completely stupid now.' I looked down and saw that you could almost see my undergarments. Before I could've screamed again, my vision was covered and all I could see was black. Instead of a scream I let out a small squeak.

"Hino, relax, I just threw my coat to you. Put it on, it should keep you warm a bit while your clothing dries."

I took of the jacket that laid on my face and did as told.

"Next time, don't wear such attire for an evening walk." I looked up to him and it was obvious he was trying to hide the fact his cheeks were red. Hm? Red?

"Oh. r-right." I scratched my head while I tried to laugh to ease the tension in the air. "Um thank you T-tsukimori-kun..."

I saw him smirk. 'Eh! Smirk? Since when did the 'Ice Prince' learn how to smirk?' I blinked and he was back to his stoic face.

"For what Hino-san? The advice?"

"No not exactly. For erm... carrying me when I was knocked out, giving me CPR, and for lending me your jacket." I smiled to him. "I appreciate your kindness very much Tsukimori-kun."

**Len's POV**

I looked at her as soon as she was done thanking me and saw her smile.

That smile...

It reminds me of the time she complimented me on my violin skills by the practice room window...

I nodded to her. Usually people took this as a 'you're welcome.'

I looked up at the sky and saw it was already getting dark. Odd. Was it not a bit brighter before? I sighed. It cannot be helped.

"We should probably prepare ourselves for the night." I said.

She looked at me and saw I was looking at the sky.

"Uh... when i was younger, my family would drop me off at my uncle's and aunt's place to go camping. Well the first thing after we found a shelter was that someone had to bring wood of course to make the fire for warmth and someone is in charge for food."

I nodded at the information being given.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Well getting the wood of course." I said as I strode over to her and handed her my hand.

**Kahoko's POV**

I took his hand and he helped me pull myself up since I wasn't used to standing yet.

"I guess that leaves me with finding the food neh?"

He nodded again and looked around. "Be careful Hino... as you can see we're not familiar with this place. Meaning we can get lost very easily."

Was that concern I heard in his voice, or was it just my wishful thinking again?

"Hai Tsukimori-kun. Take care of yourself too." I said as he walked away from the tree, and I, myself, walked the opposite direction from him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...

_-Let's just say that this is a time skip, but not so big. Just enough for them to gather what they needed-_

**Len's POV**

I was heading back now to our shelter.

It wasn't hard to gather some of the wood. It's actually a peculiar story.

_-Flashback in Third Person POV-_

_Len was walking for a few minutes when he heard something rustling. He stopped and turned at the sound. He followed it and saw that there was a pile of wood there that he could use for the fire. Len wondered if it was a trap but after looking at it for some time, he decided to pick them up and head back to the tree. _

_Unbeknownst to the prodigy, there was someone there giggling. _

_-End Flashback-_

I shrugged. I guess it's Kami-sama's way of saying sorry?

I made it through the last bush and once he reached the shelter, he noticed Kahoko has not yet returned.

Hopefully, luck was by her side as well.

I dropped the wood and saw that there were rocks by the tree that I could use to make the fire.

Even though I focus most of my time for music, and I am not able to cook, I am at least able to know some survival facts. And of course that included making the fire.

Once I was successful I just sat there trying to warm my hands by the fire. When i was done, I looked at my right hand.

This was the hand that I used to help Kahoko up to her feet.

She felt so fragile and at the same time so soft...

I put my hand down and stared at the fire which reminded me of her hair. I glared. 'Why does everything I see...feel...touch... must revolve around her?'

I 'Hn'ed and got up. I might as well look for her, who knows what happened to her out there.

**Kahoko's POV**

'Geez, when I was a kid, the forest really didn't seem so scary like now. Probably because onee-chan was with me. Now i'm alone...'

_CRUNCH!_

My breath stopped and so did my steps. What...was...that..?

_rustle...rustle..._

I think I was just being a bit paranoid now, so I continued walking even though my legs were shaking a bit from the sounds.

I pushed some of the bushes away as well as the branches.

There was this tree in front of me and I saw that there was a bunch of apples! My eyes were glistening I bet as I stared at them. I clapped my hands together and bowed. "Arigatou-Gozaimasu Kami-samaaaa!"

I giggled and put my hands on my hips in a thinking posture.

Now how am i going to get a bunch of those apples back to the shelter without dropping them... Well maybe first I should pick most of the apples out of the tree and put them down gently on the floor, then I can probably think of a way to bring them back later.

I strode forward and first picked the apples that were easy for me to reach. Then later on I had to climb up a branch and get one then go down again. The process was so tiring.

I sat on a branch with an apple in my hand.

'I bet if Tsukimori-kun was here, getting these apples would be much easier.' I almost dropped my apple.

W-what did I just say? Was I thinking about him again?

It's really hard to talk coherently when he's around. I stutter a lot. My actions fail to move smoothly as well.

Why...Why!

"Tsukimori-kun..." I said, not knowing that I had said it aloud.

_THRSTLE!_

I turned my head so fast that I lost my balance on the tree and fell backwards. I closed my eyes and held the apple close to my chest.

Suddenly the wind ceased and I felt like I was being carried by someone again, but of course I knew who it was even without opening my eyes. But i opened one eye just in case.

"You can't even pick apples without hurting yourself Hino? Hn."

"Tsukimori...-kun.." As I thought, he was there carrying me in a bridal style. Eh. Bridal...style?

I blushed.

**Len's POV**

I raised one of my brows as I saw her blush. Who in they're right mind would blush just after they had fallen off a tree? I sighed and set her down on her feet.

"...daijobu?" I asked afterwards.

I saw her nod. "H-hai. Thank you again Tsukimori-kun... Sorry for troubling you again."

I shook my head. "Iie, betsuni, it was no problem. I was looking for you anyways once i finished making the fire." I grabbed some of the apples she had already picked. "Come on, get the rest of the apples and let's head back."

She nodded and did as I told and we walked back to camp.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...

**Len's POV**

Once we got back to the tree, we laid the apples and sat down by the fire to warm ourselves. We may have not talked, but it was in a comfortable silence.

Kahoko looked like she was daydreaming as she stared at the fire. I wonder what she's thinking about.. I looked at the fire again, but I saw something which interested me.

"Hino."

She snapped out her daydreaming and looked at me with her mouth slightly open. "What is Tsukimori-kun?"

"Your leg, it has a wound thats bleeding." She brought out the leg I was talking about and saw that there was a wound. It wasn't big, but it looked painful still. "Oh? I didn't notice..."

How could she have not noticed that? I bet it wasn't so serious, but probably it got worst as she was walking even more when we brought the apples.

"You probably had it when you fell of that branch. There's a river by here. Let's go, we can clean the wound." I got up again but she held her hand up. "It's alright Tsukimori-kun, I can walk myself." She got up but her leg was shaking so much she would probably had fallen again with one step.

I got up anyways, being the gentleman I was taught to be, I kneeled in front of her. "Get on. There's no way you can get there by yourself."

**Kahoko's POV**

As much as I didn't want to trouble him again, I knew he was right so I got on his back with ease. He stood up and held on to my legs as i held onto him by wrapping my arms around his neck.

He started walking and I began to ponder about Len's actions.

Even though his nickname was the 'Ice Prince' he really has such a warm heart.

I smiled to myself. I knew it.

He could have so much friends with the actions he shows me, but I wonder why he prefers to be stoic all the time and not bother to make conversation with anyone unless he's being spoken too first.

Unconsciously, I laid my head to his back again.

He really is a mystery...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...

**Kahoko's POV**

"Alright we're here." I heard Len say.

I raised my head and saw the river in front of us.

"Wow..."

Len walked a bit closer to the river and laid me in a sitting position by the river.

"Just stay still." He said to me, and I did what was instructed. He pulled the cuffs of his shirt at elbow length and he began to wash my wound by pouring the water on it.

I sighed in content. That really felt good.

Once he was done I looked at leg and I saw that the bleeding stopped. "Thank you again Tsukimori-kun. You've really taken care of me so much today..."

He looked at me with his golden orbs. "It's no problem Hino-san."

I smiled at him, but looked away when I saw something shine.

"Hey look Tsukimori-kun!" I pointed to the object. "It's a pink shell! Just like the one you showed me in the beach when you invited me for your parent's performance."

He saw the object I was talking about, and picked it up and handed it to me. "Remember careful."

I took it in my hands as if it was a delicate bird. "Ah, yay! Thanks Tsukimori-kun!"

**Len's POV**

Seeing her smile like that... It really... feels good. But why? She was the one happy. But whenever she's so cheerful it just does something to my heart. But I can't put my finger on why it's like this.

"You're welcome Hino." I said with a small smile of mine. But she failed to notice because she was looking at the shell.

"We probably should head back now if we want to sleep well tonight." I said with my usual expression on my face.

I kneeled once more and she got on and we headed back to our shelter to get our sleep.

* * *

Hehe, thats the end of this chapter my friends :]

I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if its a bit OOC. I tried to keep it...erm, natural? But I couldn't help myself x"3

Aww such cute moments between these two neh?

Alrighty! You know the drill ;D

Review, Review, Review My Friends~! Because the next chapter is where the reason is shown on why fantasy is a genre of this story. And Lili explains himself ;D

Bye byez for now :3

.:Night:.


	8. Afikumi Kingdom

Sorry for being late in updating, getting used to high school life ^^"

It's been a few days now heh. Well I'm not so psyched about it, but i gotta be since im spendin 4 years there anyways x"3

Alright then, i expect more reviews next time neh? I know there's a lot of LenxKaho fans reading out there who ain't reviewing, yes i seeee you ^^

Nah im just kidding, but seriously, review, i won't bite :D

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro, Yuki Kure does. I only own the plot and the characters I make up (:

_.:Recap:._

**Len's POV**

_"We probably should head back now if we want to sleep well tonight." I said with my usual expression on my face._

_I kneeled once more and she got on and we headed back to our shelter to get our sleep._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...

**Kahoko's POV**

Something cold was on my cheek, I thought as I was becoming conscious once more of my surroundings. Could it be Len's hand? I was about to smile at the thought, but then I knew it couldn't be Len's hand.

Why?

Well, though it may be cold, it was something...er...mushy? A bit rigid, but not so sharp.

I shivered and opened my eyes slowly and reached for my cheek.

Snow?

My eyes widened a bit. Eh? I could have sworn It was still Spring. What's going on?

I shivered but got up anyways and rubbed my eyes.

What I saw in front of me was a weird sight. The grass, had turned into snow. The fire has been extinguished by it as well. When I looked sideways, I saw that the river has frozen. I looked up and saw that the tree had no more leaves and instead had piles of snow upon the branches. In which a small pile of snow fell on my head.

I oofed and shook my head.

"Hm..." I looked to my left and blushed. Tsukimori-kun's body was facing me and his face was a bit close to mine. That wasn't the real reason I blushed though. Some of the snow i shook off landed on his cheek which was why he had such a troubled look.

I lifted my hand and swept some of the snow off and during that i felt his cheek. It was a bit cold. I let my hand caress his cheek loving the feeling of his skin against my own.

What I saw then was probably one of the sights I will never forget.

He smiled. A small soft smile, but it was still a smile.

"Aww~! So kawaii!"

I flinched at the new voice and turned to see Lili.

"Lili!" I said with happiness. Then I remembered the past events. "Lili..." I said with a growl.

Lili looked a bit scared. Oh he should be. He started waving his hands in front of him. "A-ano. Uh see i know you might be a little mad right now but-"

"A little? Really Lili?" I clenched my hands tighter.

"Okay, probably a lot, but if you kill me, i won't be able to tell you what's going on right?"

I thought about this and nodded. "Okay Lili."

"Ufghr.." I tilted my head at the weird sound and saw that Len was waking up.

Oh no.

**Len's POV**

At first I felt something cold on my cheek which was a very great discomfort. But soon it was replaced by a warm feeling...

As soon as I didn't feel the warmth anymore (Kahoko already withdrew her hand) I felt myself trying to be conscious once more.

I opened my eyes little by little and the first thing I saw was

"Hino..." My vision sharpened and yes it was truly her. "What are you doing so early?"

I rubbed my eyes and turned to see the surprising situation around me.

"And why is it... winter season?" I looked around more being flabbergasted and even more surprising, I saw that annoying fairy again.

"You!" I glared at him while he made a scared expression. "I have a feeling you're behind all this aren't you?"

The fairy rubbed his head.

"Uh... exactly for which part? You being here away from your world or the season changing?"

I got up and grabbed it in my hand before it escaped. "Both." I said in a menacing tone.

"Ah T-Tsukimori-kun, there's no need to be mad at Lili uh see he was going to-wait a minute. How are you not surprised?"

I turned to Kaho who was still sitting down on the snow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you not shocked that you are talking and holding a fairy? Don't you find that a bit, I don't know Odd!"

"Hn, I already met um, Lili."

**Kahoko's POV**

"Eeehh! Nani? When!"

'I already knew that they had at least already saw each other because I saw them myself together at the park... Okay technically I didn't see them, but I heard their voices at the park as if they were having a conversation. But if I didn't say that, they would be suspicious of me.'

"Actually Hino-san... you should be asking _him _all the questions. He was the one to annoy me first after all."

Lili squirmed. "Hey!" Don't be mean Len-chaaaan~!"

Len squeezed him harder. "Itaaaaiiiii~!"

All i could have done was sweatdrop and shook my head. 'Oh Lili...' I sighed.

Before Len could squeeze him any further, I decided to interrogate Lili. "Lili, if you don't want to be squeezed to death by Tsukimori-kun, then I think it would be a good idea if you just spill on what the heck is going on."

"Not to mention answer all my questions as well." Len added.

Lili nodded. "Hai hai, just let me go!" Len released his grip on Lili and Lili fell to the ground clearly trying to catch his breath.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...

**Kahoko's POV**

Once Tskuimori-kun and I ate our share of apples, we left the camp site. Lili told us to leave the apples because he said we won't be needing it once today is over. He was now leading us somewhere, but the mystery was, where was he actually taking us?

"Ah Lili? Not to sound impatient or anything, but exactly where are we headed to?"

"Well we're not heading to our main goal, but just to get away from that campsite of yours."

"And exactly why did we move?" Len asked.

"Well see, remember that awful creature back then?"

Both Len and I nodded.

"Well it lives near that campsite of yours. When you woke up, you must have noticed that there was a lake by you. That was where it resides."

I gulped. We were so close to our deaths!

"Lili... where are we exactly?"

Lili was about to explain again that they were in the forest and etc. but Kahoko interrupted.

"I mean where exactly are we! This doesn't look like something you'd walk by in the park or anywhere in Japan unless you decide to go to the forests..."

"I too am curious about this." Len added.

Lili stopped in midair and sighed. "I guess it's better to tell you both now before you figure it out for yourselves since you'll probably faint by being so flabbergasted."

We raised our eyebrows and Lili sighed once more.

"Alright... we are in a place called the Akifumi; meaning bright history. Yes, it can be a name, but that name originated from this kingdom. There are many kingdoms in this 'world.' So yes, you are not in your everyday Japan at the moment. Right now at this moment... we are in Japan, but in another aspect of the universe.

Kahoko sweatdropped and this time it was Len who sighed.

"So in a nutshell of what you are trying to explain to us, we are still in Japan, but in a different time." Len stated.

"Precisely."

Kahoko nodded with her mouth slightly opened. "Oooh. Oh. Oh! H-how did we get here! All I remembered was that... that... I was pulled by something by that lake and I woke up here."

"I followed your voice Hino-san and saw that creature Lili was referring to; pulled you in for some reason and I went after you. When I woke up, I also awoken to this strange new place..."

Lili nodded. "You can say it works somehow like a portal. How do you think I came from my world to yours?"

"Ah! So we are in your homelands right Lili?"

"Yup!" Lili smiled. "You came just in time actually. I need both of you to do me a huge favor!" Lili looked at the both of us with wide puppy eyes.

"Why should we assist you anyways?" Len asked the little fairy who was pouting. "Well. If it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't even have met." He muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Ah nothing nothing~!"

Len might have not heard, but I did. Crystal clear. I blushed but shook my head.

**Len's POV**

From my peripheral vision, I saw that Kahoko had a light tint of red on her cheeks and she was finished shaking her head.

I in turn shook my head as I was trying to decipher her actions.

"So. What exactly did you need us for? Keep in mind we are only high school students who mainly study music. I have no clue on what on earth you will need us for."

"Oh trust me Len, I will have to have both of yours and Kaho-chan's help! Come on now! Let's keep going! We're not that far from the kingdom.

I looked at Kaho and shrugged. I also decided to just follow the path he was making.

After a few seconds though I realized Kaho wasn't keeping up. I turned and saw her walking baby steps or just walking like she was in a daydream.

"Oi!" I snapped my fingers in front of her. "Pay attention or you could get lost."

"Ah gomenasai Tsukimori-kun but ah... I'm just worried or scared all of a sudden. Hehe..."

I rolled my eyes and she was about to retort but I grabbed her hand and tugged at it a bit as she was being led by me.

Who knows what was out there. More danger I suppose? Either way... my hand didn't want to release that hand of hers.

Aw! Shoot! Sorry guys -yawn- for the long wait.

^^"

Bleck... i wudve wrote more, but there wasn't much reviews so yeaaahhh~

Anyways if you're that excited to read more, please do review

:)

Pease review then and if you have questions or messages do send it to me ^^

Ja~


	9. The Royal Highness

Glad you guys enjoyed the past chapter ^^

Hehe, well maybe this chapter will be a lot longer than the one before. Sorry I had to practice for my piano recital. Now that I finished my composition I'll be able to focus on this chapter a lot.

Hope you will enjoy it loves~!

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro, Yuki Kure does. I only own the plot and the characters I make up.

_.:Recap:._

_**Len's POV**_

_"Oh trust me Len, I will have to have both of yours and Kaho-chan's help! Come on now! Let's keep going! We're not that far from the kingdom._

….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Len's POV**

"Ah! Home sweet home!"

I turned my head to see what Lili was walking about. I saw that he was pointing at something as we were now on a cliff's edge which was a good spot to view the scenery.

"Hm? Let me see!" Kahoko exclaimed.

She let go of my hand and I released it… reluctantly.

"Ah… beautiful Lili-kun! I can't believe that this is your home!"

I walked further up ahead to see what the commotion was about. It seems that we were closing in on our destination. We can now see the castle ahead. It was vastly enormous. Even bigger than any mansion I have ever seen, and I have seen plenty of mansions myself. The view looks like something that would be out of a fairytale story.

"Well come on now, it will look better once we get a bit closer don't you think!"

With that Lili led the way once more.

_-Short Time Skip-_

_(Let's just say that they are in reach of the entrance to the kingdom now)_

**Kahoko's POV**

Ah finally, we were now close to the entrance. How can I tell? Well there seems to be a drawbridge. Like in those fairytales, they were usually the entrance to the kingdom.

Once we were on the end of the road, we stopped. Of course we stopped, we didn't want to fall in the moat.

I gulped when I looked down. They certainly didn't look like crocodiles… they looked scarier. I backed up a bit and bumped into Len's chest by accident.

"Ah gomen Tsukimori-kun!"

He just grunted.

Lili turned around.

"I'll fly ahead to let them know that visitors have arrived. It's not common for people to visit which is why hardly anyone watches the entrances. Be back in a few~!"

With that he took off.

….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Kahoko's POV**

I was feeling so self conscious of myself. Len and I were alone again and well to be honest I was kind of scared.

Don't get me wrong, I know he was a perfect gentleman, just that well… we have nothing to talk about! The only times we actually talked about was when it included two things.

Music and my safety.

I involuntarily sighed, just out of habit when I'm frustrated about my thoughts. I was so caught up in them I didn't realize I was walking a bit then somehow stumbled over the edge of the moat.

"Woah-ohah-oh!"

I closed my eyes for the impact of water to once again, cover me from head to toe. But it never came. I opened my eyes with my mouth forming a small 'o' shape.

Len caught one of my hands just as I was about to fall.

**Len's POV**

There were so many things I wanted to say or ask her.

'Are you alright?'

'Did you hurt yourself?'

'Do you need me to search your ankle if you twisted it anyway?'

'Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt.'

But what did I say?

"Troublesome."

I mentally slapped myself. Really? I just said that to a girl that may be the only one I feel this way for, and I say she's troublesome!

"Ah g-g-gomenasai Tsukimori-kun." She apologized once again.

I pulled her in closer in arm's length to make sure she's on stable ground.

"Please stop apologizing, as a gentleman I wouldn't want a woman to get hurt, especially you."

Oh no. I slipped.

She tilted her head. "Especially me?"

What was I going to do now?

Then the drawbridge started making sounds as if it was going to open now, and I was correct. I breathed out in relief. Arigato Kami-sama.

**Kahoko's POV**

I directed my attention to the drawbridge as it was opening, forgetting my question to Len. Once it was fully opened I saw a carriage with four horses in the reigns of a man that seemed to be nonchalant of our arrival. Lili came out of the carriage and waved to us.

"Don't be shy now, come come!"

Len and I looked at each other questioningly and decided to get in the carriage as Lili told us to. Len and I were facing each other as I heard the man snap the reigns and we began moving.

"Neh Lili, about what you were saying before, what did you actually need help with."

From what Kahoko can see, Lili sweatdropped and played with his fingers.

"You might actually get mad at me when I do ask you, so I think it'll be best if the queen tells you instead." 'There will also be witnesses there…'

"Oh alright then Lili~!"

I heard Len sigh and I tilted my head. He nodded outside, "Looks like we're already passing the town."

It was true, we were so into our conversation we barely noticed the stares that we were being given. Either if it was admiration, curiosity, or out of fear, it was downright creepy for Kahoko since people hardly stares at her.

"Ah don't mind them." Lili said trying to comfort me. "As I said, we're not used to visitors."

That didn't stop me from blushing and looking out the small window. The homes were not those from the present or those in the past… They just look weird to her since she's never seen those kind of homes before. The people's outfits though were certainly not peasant clothing, nor present clothing, but somehow in the middle of that. Not too fancy nor old. The village scenery was now disappearing as the castle was towering over us now.

"Wow…." I looked at Len's face. Even he was a bit amazed by the figure of the castle. I guess he wasn't used to seeing homes that were bigger than he has ever seen in his teen life.

The doors to the grounds of the castle opened for us. I bit my lip. I was bit nervous I admit…

"Why the sudden anxiety Hino?"

I looked at Len who in turn was looking at me. Was it that obvious I was nervous? Or the fact that he might maybe is over analyzing me?

"Yeah, a little bit. I just have a bad feeling about this..."

Before further comment, our carriage door opened as we heard the gates close. We stepped out of the carriage.

"Well then let's get you inside to meet the queen! She's very excited assure you. You two might take a linking to her." Lili said as he gestured two men to open the fancy doors that opened the castle.

"Ooooh~"

I said in awe as I stared at the room that seemed to be the lobby part (A/N: You know how in mansions there are tons of parts? I think one of them is the lobby. It's not a living room, but it's more like an entrance room where they have fancy furniture, staircase, and portraits. I don't want you getting mixed up into thinking it's like a hotel X"3)

"Come now, you can look around as much as you want to later on. First things first. Meeting the Queen~!"

Lili waved his wand and all of a sudden, then entrance door opened once more and two maids appeared out of nowhere.

"Please right this way." They said simultaneously.

Creepy much? Don't get me wrong they were nice enough to lead the way… but it's still creepy.

"A-arigato..." I looked sideways at Len and he looks disturbed by the fact that maids were leading him but pushing him.

Lili was in front of us as we were walking.

As we were walking, we could hear a faint melody…

"Ah… Kopusuburaido…"

I tilted my head, but before I opened my mouth, Len was speaking.

"I've never heard of that piece before."

Being a prodigy in music and always spending time on looking at music scores, it would be odd for Len to not know every composition made in my opinion.

"It's not really supposed to be a famous song actually. Her highness has recently watched a film and there was a particular song that was always playing instrumentally. So she decided to play it on the piano by ear."

"What's the name?" I asked.

"The movie's name was Corpse Bride. The queen was always picky with names, so what she did was change that American title into a Japanese title and that in turn was the title for her song."

(A/N: I am a BIG Tim Burton's fan and Corpse Bride is one of my all time favorite movies. The song that I am implying is Victor's Piano Solo. In the film, it's a lie that the song kept playing instrumentally throughout the film, but just go along with it ;D. I do not own the movie or title Corpse Bride, nor do I own the Song, nor anything that relates to Tim Burton's work

x"3)

Len and I nodded at the information.

The music was becoming louder for we have come close to the doors on what may lead in to the room the queen was in. Lili waved his wand once more and the maids from before opened the doors for us.

….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The room was very well decorated. The walls were painted a similar color to match Len's hair. In addition of the golden pattern also painted with it. The floors were polished so well that we could see our own reflection. Above us was a huge chandelier. When I say huge, I mean, very, very huge. I couldn't stop my mouth from forming an "o" shape as I started at it. Who knows how many genuine diamonds it took to make that? I looked down and saw a variety of instruments, but they weren't clattered because of the spacious room. In the middle of them all was a grand piano. And on its bench was the queen I'm guessing. Her back was facing us, but from what I can tell she had hair that compared to the sun's color which reached all the way to her waist and was also wearing a green gown.

The last note of the song hovered and she slowly stood up and turned to look at us.

"Welcome…"

* * *

Sorry to end it there everyone, but i felt like the talk between her highness and Lili, Len, and Kahoko have to be in a separate chapter c:

Thanks ever so much for all the reviews, favorites, and the oodles of patience you have.

I'll be writing day by day for the next chapter and post it when ready ;3 Remember, reviews make me type faster haha!

Bye byez for now~


	10. The Legend Foretells

-All dressed in an armor-

Gomenasai Minna-san~! Please don't pelt me with… whatever they used to throw in the renaissance to people they dislike ^^"

I can honestly say, it was not entirely my fault for prolonging this chapter! See there are evil wizards called teachers where I go to school and they cast a spell on us making us do all their dirty work and make us do our own homework

:o

Horrible right? Well right now, I'm free from that spell-for now- but im using as much as free time I can to finish this chappy

-Determined Knight Pose-

So I hope you enjoy~

I am totally hooked up in Kuroshitsuji 3

So just telling you guys that I'll be writing a Inuyasha fanfic and Kuroshitsuji chapter very soon~

To those who lovethese animes as well, just a heads up ;D

…..

_.:Recap:._

_**Kahoko's POV**_

_In the middle of them all was a grand piano. And on its bench was the queen I'm guessing. Her back was facing us, but from what I can tell she had hair that compared to the sun's color which reached all the way to her waist and was also wearing a green gown._

_The last note of the song hovered and she slowly stood up and turned to look at us._

_"Welcome…"_

…..

**Kahoko's POV**

The woman was the definition of a goddess. So close up, I can actually believe that her hair was made of the finest golden silk. Her attire was a gown with the same color as her hair. Her voice was even melodic as she spoke to us.

"Lili informed me we had interesting looking visitors."

Len and I both looked down on our own clothing. It was still a bit wet, and dirty.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the maids will get you to a more comfortable attire."

I heard faint laughter, and when I turned my head I saw the maids giggling a bit as they were lookng at Len. I raised a brow and frowned.

Len must have felt uncomfortable as well, for he asked the queen, "So, your highness… Lili had informed us that you needed our assistance for something?"

The queen smiled. "Ah yes~! Well let's talk while we feed you two, you must be really hungry and tired of those dreary outfits. "

The queen clapped her hands twice. "Mei. Yuri. Please escort them to the guest chamber so they may change. Len and I looked at each other and our cheeks turned a deep red.

"I-im sorry, did you say _chamber_? As in singular? One _room_?" I stuttered out.

"Why yes~! I'm sorry are you those kind of couples who don't like to sleep in the same bed or room?"

I swear my whole skin tone turned to scarlet.

Before I could reply, Len stuttered out, "W-w-we're not a couple y-your highness!" Len coughed in his hand.

The queen put her hand to her mouth in a sign of awe. "Ah really? But Lili told me you two were."

Simutaneously, Len and I turned our heads to Lili with a scowl on our faces. Lili sweatdropped.

Lili was stuttering something out, but before we could hear exactly what he was saying the queen clapped her hands once more.

"Well it's only for changing so I suppose I will get you to separate rooms. " The queen winked and the maids ushered us out of the room.

…..

**Lili's POV**

I was still stuttering as Len and Kaho-chan left. When the door closed I turned to the queen.

"Moooee~! Why did you tell them that incrudulous lie!" I blurted out, forgetting I was talking to her majesty, but we're such great friends anyways. She laughed at me.

"Now now. I'm sure they won't hold a grudge on you. I'm just thinking ahead."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. After I tell them what I am in need of, I'm sure they'll still be more angry at you than me heehee~!"

"…." 'Ladies and Gentlemen, the queen -.-'

"What's with that face Lili?"

"Iie…nondemonai." (English: It's nothing)

…..

**Len's POV**

How annoying these maids are. They wouldn't stop smiling as they shoved me to a room. I stared at them icily. When I got to our room, all the maids crowded with me. Meaning Kaho was alone to dress herself. The girls, Mei and Yuri, were holding my clothing. I frowned and without thinking I spoke out.

"Hey! Excuse me but didn't her highness tell you to help _us _dress?" I said with the emphasis on 'us.'

"Oh yes, but see it would be…" started Mei.

"…to help you since…" continued Yuri.

"…you're much dirtier than her," they ended simultaneously.

I raised a brow and tried to make more sense of my words but all the maids started to eye me like I was some prey. I could care less if what I was wearing was filthy. If I had to pick whether to be dress by _those _people or dress dirty clothing all day, it would be the second choice. So without hesitating I ran away from the maid through the door ignoring their cries at me while I was running and turning through the halls.

…..

**Kahoko's POV**

I stared at the closed door and sighed. The two girls Mei and Yuri threw my new clothes at me and just shut the door. I didn't bother pondering over why the quick rush to get out of my changing room. It's obvious they were more interested in Len than in me. Who wouldn't?

I blushed and shook my head. I lifted the dress in front of me. Er… how do I put this on?

"Please allow us." I turned my head at the sound of sync voices.

Two girls were at the entrance. One with short tan-ish hair, and the other with jet-black hair. As for their eyes, they looked so familiar. Where have I…

I gasped.

"Mio-chan! Nao-chan! What are you doing here?"

The two girls looked at each other with astonishment on their faces.

"Erm, miss." The girl who looks like Nao started. "We don't know who Mio and Nao are, but my name is Natsumi and this is Meiyuki." She gestured to the girl who looked like Mio.

"We heard the ruckus and came to see just in time to see Mei and Yuri throw your clothes at you and left you hear all alone to dress yourself up. So we got an extra and came to help."

The two smiled warmly at me.

Even though they weren't my two best friends, there were still the familiar and amiable traits in them. So I smiled back.

"Well then Natsumi and Meiyuki-chan~, how the heck do you put this on, as I lifted the clothing once more."

They giggled and came forward to help me.

…..

"…and finished!" They said to me. I turned around and they smiled even wider. I'm guessing they're really satisfied with their results.

"Wow, you guys are astounding! Without you that would have took at least an hour! And here you are finished dressing me up in 5 minutes?"

We laughed again.

"Well here take a look at yourself now Kaho-chan!"

While dressing, I told them my name and to call me by that nickname. Formalities, schmoralities.

Natsumi and Meiyuki dragged me to a mirror that was as tall as I and I looked at the woman in the mirror.

I could have sworn that my mouth was opened.

I haven't even noticed that they fixed my hair! And the dress was the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen!

Around my neck was a slim choker, but those elegant looking ones. Not the ones those people wear with spikes or the ones so tight back at my world. The elegant choker was a shade of blue that was light. As for my dress, there were no straps, but there were some white frills covering my breast and shoulders and frills on my sleeves as well. My dress almost looked like a corset. The design was close to the looking of the queen's, but my dress was the shade of aquamarine.

I turned back to them and hugged them both.

"You guys outdid yourselves! Thanks so much~!"

They giggled. "Not a problem Kaho-chan!"

"Yeah what friends are for!"

Then suddenly I heard bell chimes. "Ah that must be the queen." Meiyuki sighed.

"Well we'll see you later neh Kaho-chan? Ja~!" Natsumi said.

With that they left my room while I waved to them.

I turned back to admire their work on myself in the mirror once more.

A few minutes passed and suddenly I heard loud footsteps.

_SLAM!_

I turned to see Len breathing in and out heavily.

"Len!"

I started towards him without noticing I just called him by his first name because of the sudden moment.

He looked at me with fatigue in his eyes. But then his eyes got wider.

He didn't say a thing as I walked toward him in a fast pace.

"Are you alright?"

Len closed his eyes and sighed. Then he slumped to the floor still sitting down by the door.

"Just." He sighed. "Fine."

I tilted my head. "Doesn't look like it Tsukimori-kun. Why are you still in your own clothes? Weren't the maids there to help with that?"

His eyes slitted for a moment when I mentioned the maids.

"Trust me, they didn't help at all. Though you seem to have manage."

I blushed for what seemed to be the hundredth time for today and managed a soft 'thank you.'

I could have sworn I saw a smirk.

"Well c-cmon. I think I saw a spare of some men's attire in the closet. Why don't you pick one out and put it on."

He nodded and went in the vast closet.

A few minutes past and Len emerged from the closet. I smiled a bit.

Len's attire almost looked like those in those fairy tales that had princes in them. White shoulder pads, black slacks, navy boots, and his top-

I started to laugh to myself.

He raised a brow. "May I ask why you're snickering Hino-san?"

I laughed a little out loud and answered, "You didn't put your buttons on your top right. It looks sloppy Tsukikmori-kun."

He looked down and sighed. "It's my first time so please do lighten up on me." He said as he unbuttoned the buttons.

I tilted my head. "Your first time? You've never dressed yourself up before?"

He shook his head. "I've always worn shirts that were already buttoned up for me or have no buttons at all. Or the servants would dress me."

It was my turn to shake my head. I got up as I saw him fiddle with his buttons on his shirt. The shirt had the same shade of blue as my dress.

I started buttoning up the buttons as Len watched in awe. When I finished he took a look in the mirror. "…Thank you..Hino." I smiled at the gratitude he was showing. It wasn't everyday that Len Tsukimori says his thanks.

Someone knocked on the door and when we both turned I saw the other two maids from before. Mei and Yuri.

"Oh, you've figured how to put it on sir~" Mei said.

"You look rather dashing~" Yuri added.

I snorted quietly at their failed attempts to make Len like them a bit more.

"So when are we going to meet the queen for dinner? We do have some matters to talk about don't we?" I said quickly to save Len some trouble with them.

They looked at me displeased that I must have ruined a 'moment.'

"Ah yes, well that's why we actually came here. To inform you two that the queen is awaiting your arrival." They both said.

Len and I nodded and exited the door ignoring the two maids' stares.

…..

**Len's POV**

We passed the dining hall which confused me a little. Were we not having dinner? Yuri and Mei led us out through twin mosaic doors that seemed to led out to the back of the castle. There we saw the queen sitting in the very end of a not so long table, but fit for royalty.

"Ah welcome Len and Kahoko-san~!" The queen said while standing up and spreading her arms to us. "Please sit."

We took our seats with Len and I facing each other.

"Tonight for dinner, the chefs had arranged oden for us."

(A/N: Oden is a traditional Japanese food/soup)

The aroma that emanated from the oden was truly exquisite. Kaho was also eying the dish that was in front of her. If I didn't know better, I would say she was drooling.

"Thank you very much your highness." We both said while bowing slightly with our heads.

"Ah no need to say thanks~! And by the way, call me Setsuna. 'Your highness' or 'Your majesty' are names that tire me so much." She giggled to herself. "Ittadakimasu!"

"Ittadakimasu." Kaho and I repeated.

We ate in comfortable silence, and when we all finished, Setsuna dabbed her mouth with a napkin and folded her hands on the table.

"Now on to serious business." She said as the servants quickly cleaned the table then left the three of us alone. Well now the four of us. As when the servants left, Lili entered and sat on Setsuna's shoulder.

"Now hearing that both of you are violinists, you're sure to have heard about the legend of the violin romance correct?"

At the words 'violin romance,' I immediately remembered Amou Nami. I growled in my head. That girl wouldn't stop making rumors or trying to take photos of him or Kaho or both him and Kaho. Then she would make news about the violin romance.

"Er… what of it Setsuna-san?" Kaho asked.

"Well what can you tell me about it?"

Kaho looked like she was thinking very hard. "Isn't it about two people who play violins and somehow feel a romantic connection with one another?"

"Hmm, that's only part of the legend."

I tilted my head. "The legend? I think I've heard of the story before. My mother used to read that story to me and my little cousins when they came to visit."

Kaho looked at me in awe. "A legend huh?" She looked back at Setsuna. "But what does a legend have to do with your kingdom and us?"

"It has everything to do with the kingdom and you two." Setsuna replied with a smile. "I'm going to tell you the story then since you don't seem to be familiar with it."

(A/N: I was going to end it here, buuuut, I figured I should reward my readers for waiting so long ;3 )

_The Legend of the Violin Romance _

_(I will be telling the story, but keep in mind Setsuna is telling Kahoko and Len the story_

_A/N: Yes I made this story up, so forgive me if it's not up to par ^^")_

_The world was indeed beautiful. Foliage everywhere. The water was clear and there were plenty for humans and animals. Everything was in order except one thing. Humans did not feel satisfied with their quiet and boring surroundings. Nor did the animals. Then, there were these two humans. One a woman, the other a man. They had enough of the boring silence so they asked for Mother Nature's permission for wood so they may make instruments. Instruments was a word they came up with themselves. It was a tool used to make music- a word they made that described the sound they imagined making. Mother Nature sensed their pure intentions and gave them the wood they desired. By day and night they worked together to make the first ever made instruments. The violin was made. The wood Mother Nature gave to them was made as the base. And with the help of Mother Nature and the sun's rays, they were able to make golden strings. With the extra wood and strings, they made the bow._

_Now to test it. Both slid the bow through the strings ever so softly and made a soft tune. They smiled at each other knowing that they will make myriads of melodies with these instruments._

_As time passed their music became known to all animals and humans. But there was one particular creature who hated the violin and the two human beings. The creature's name was Siren. She used to be the most loved creature on the planet. With her voice able to capture any man's heart. And the beauty to make woman jealous and fawn over her. Ever since the two humans made music with the violin, all has forgotten about her existence. So what she did was turn to Chaos and Chaos was able to aid Siren in her wish. _

_One day, as the two humans were walking through the gardens, a storm suddenly had befallen the two. Before they can react, lightining had struck the ground making it crack. The bolt had hit in the middle of the two and had cause them to crash opposite ways. As the ground cracked and cracked, the land began to form into two. They cried each other's names as they were being separated. _

"_Ruby!"_

"_Sapphire!"_

_They screamed until they can no longer see or hear each other. _

_For days, both Ruby and Sapphire wept at the loss of the other. All they had to remember each other was the violin they held in their hands. _

_The land that Ruby lived alone, was named Isle Ruby, where Spring and Summer occurred. The land that Sapphire lived alone, was named Isle Sapphire, where Fall and Winter occurred._

_Both isles floated in the ocean for what seemed to be in an eternity. They couldn't cry any longer. So what they did to make the pain in their hearts hurt less was to play a song they did not play in public ever but only to one another. _

_Ave Maria~_

_They each played their own parts, still hearing the other by memory. They played by day and night and never got tired._

_Then one day, they each heard something. They opened their eyes and all they can see was a very heavy fog. They swore they heard something so they began to play once more and somehow the fog became to lighten up. _

_A miracle happened. Ruby and Sapphire somehow could see each other in their own islands. How it happened they do not know. But they were so thrilled they could have cared less of the logic. They continued to play Ave Maria and when it was the end, they began to glow and somehow ended up to their original land. They embraced each other and promised to never let go of the other. _

_Mother Nature saw their journey and knew they deserved to be much more than humans. So she granted them immortal lives so they can live with the other for eternity with Mother Nature in the heavens watching over the creatures of the earth. As for Siren, no one has ever seen her face again, for she seems to have vanished out of thin air._

_The island was named Afikumi. Meaning bright history. It had happened so long ago, and even when the situation was dim and dark, they somehow managed to keep the fire in their hearts glowing._

…..

**Kahoko's POV**

I was sniffling a bit at the end of Setsuna's story of Ruby and Sapphire.

"That was such a wonderful story Setsuna-san. Thank you so much of sharing it with us."

"I agree, it was nice to hear the story once again. Much thanks Setsuna-san." Len said with a small smile.

"I'm glad you two loved it."

"But it still doesn't answer my question Setsuna-san. What does this legend have to do with your kingdom and us?"

"The kingdom you are now on, the Afikumi Kingdom itself. The island from the story."

Len and I gasped.

"Something has gone terribly wrong. The seasons act in such a different manor. One moment it's so sunny and breezy, then the next it's too hot! When you think it's a cool weather and you would like to have a stroll outside, hail falls out of nowhere! Not only the seasons have been acting strange, but the people themselves. We've been informed of many cases that involved instruments breaking, vandalism through music stores, and the killing of people who play an instrument."

Setsuna covered her mouth as a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

We continued to listen intently.

"A year ago, a message was sent to me."

"What did the message contain?" Len asked.

"The message was, 'If you do not want your kingdom to be demolished, ban music in your kingdom and become disloyal to Mother Nature.' I ofcourse declined and paid no heed to this threath, until all of this happened."

"But what can we do Setsuna-san?" I asked.

"Lili has informed me of a violinist he has been teaching and another who was a prodigy. Both talented, both gifted, and both have the power to stop the madness in this kingdom. Mother Nature has informed me once I have my two bests to help aid us, she told me to give the instructions of sending them to the Isle of Ruby and the Isle of Sapphire that are still around. There, there will be a test you must accomplish in order to bring peace to the Afikumi Kingdom. To enter, you must have an instrument, but seeing as most of the instruments here are gone and people who do play are either scared or killed, you are our only hope. So please I beg you to aid us."

Setsuna began weeping so she covered her face with both hands and hunched over. Lili patting her on the back and trying to comfort her.

Len and I looked at each other. Determination was in his eyes. And I was sure my eyes were ablaze with hope to bring peace to this kingdom.

"We accept."

We don't know how, but somehow we were standing up being hugged by Setsuna.

"Arigato-gozaimasu, Arigato-gozaimasu, Arigato-gozaimasu, Arigato-gozaimasu!"

…..

Lili led us to our chamber after dinner. Setsuna was so exhausted from crying that she decided to retire early tonight. In our chambers, were everything we needed to satisfy our necessities and tastes. There were two queen beds on each side. Probably it was the queen's doing since she figures it would be uncomfortable for us to sleep together.

"Well here you two are~! The room you will have for as long as you stay here. In that big closet over there will have both Tsukimori kun's and Kaho chan's clothes you will need for every occasional including for night time. You may wake up late tomorrow since you two had a long day today. Good night now~!"

As Lili was about to close the door I shouted out to him, "Ah wait a moment Lili!"

"Yes?"

"Er… see, I was wondering how we'll be able to get home or if our family and friends are missing us."

Len nodded. "Yes, we've been gone for an awfully long time. They might have already notified the authorities."

"Oh no no! No need to worry! See while you're here in my world, no time at all has passed in the other world."

"Ah really!" I exclaimed.

"Yup~! So don't worry! As for going home, you may go back whenever you like. The only this is both of you have to leave, and both of you have to come back. That's how it works really."Lili smiled. "Alright, now good night."

"Oyasumi Nasai." Len and I said to Lili.

…..

**Third Person's POV**

After Len and Kahoko dressed up in their night apparel in their own bathrooms, they turned off the lights to the room and got on their beds. Len turned the lamp by his bed off and was about to lie down when he saw Kahoko's lamp still on and her sitting up hugging her pillow. He sighed and turned his lamp back on.

"Hino-san, daijobu?"

Hino looked up at Len as he mentioned her name. "Mmm. I would be lying if I said everything was fine. But it isn't is it?"

"Not everything in the world can be in a perfect state forever."

"I suppose you're right."

"So why do you still seem scared?"

"Scared is such a feeble word for what I'm feeling right now Tsukimori-kun."

Len never saw Kaho in such a fragile position. She looked like a frightened child who had just lost her mother in a store. Len got up from his bed and sat on the edge of Kaho's bed. He continued to look at her while she was closing her eyes and hugging her pillow tight.

"Are you like this because of what we promised to do for the queen?"

Kahoko raised her head a little and met his eyes. "I'm glad I'm able to do something like this. It's not everyday you go through another world, meet a queen, and save her kingdom. It's just a lot of pressure. Not to mention I miss everyone back home."

Len listened to her small rant and looked away as she finished it. Len saw something gleam and smiled. He got off the bed and came back a few seconds later.

"Hino…"

Kahoko turned her head to Len's voice and saw he was holding her violin and his vioilin. "Lili must have retrieved this and put it here since he knew about our arrival. Perhaps playing the violin should ease your tensions?"

Kaho smiled as Len was trying to comfort her. She stood up and Len handed her her violin. "Any songs you would like to play?" Len asked her.

Kaho smiled. "Ave Maria?"

Len nodded with his usual stoic face, but in the inside he felt warm at the request of the song.

"One…" Len raised his bow.

"Two…" Kahoko raised her bow.

"Three~" They both said as they played the first note of their parts.

…..

The final note ended and Kahoko put her arms down. "That was very relaxing… even though I must have made a few mistakes on my part neh Len?" She giggled but then put her hand to her mouth. "I-I apologize! I didn't mean to call you by your first name."

Len raised his hand before she could say anything else." It's fine Hino-san. You may call me that if you would like." He said as he put his violin by his bed as Kaho did the same after he did.

"Alright then~! And you have to call me by my first name too just to be fair!" She laughed to herself. Len's back was to Kahoko, so she did not see his smile. "Alright then…Kaho."

Len felt two arms wrapped around his waist. When he looked back he saw Kaho with closed eyes and her arms around his waist.

"Thanks so much Len…for comforting me tonight."

"It was not a problem." He patted her head. "Now go to sleep, it's not healthy to stay up so late."

Kaho went back to her bed and turned off her lamp as did Len.

"Oyasumi-nasai." They said to each other.

…..

**Kahoko's POV**

I can't believe we're on a first name basis now! Also that I hugged him and he did not turn away! I screamed in my head. Can Len be warming up to me now? Or is he only doing this so I would sleep well and not be so bothersome for him tomorrow? Kahoko's smile turned to a straight line. She sighed silently. I hope things do go well from here on out…

Kahoko then fell asleep.

…..

**Len's POV**

Why did I allow her to call me by my first name? Only my family was able to call me by that, and some of the teachers…

Well I am glad I can finnaly calll her my her first name. It's much more beautiful than her last name…

Hm. Can the ice prince be actually thawing out because of a mere girl? I shook my head. I cannot let my emotions get in the way of my goals. First I will help out the queen then it's off to Vienna for me when I come back.

Strange… my heart hurted a bit there.

Will I miss Kaho? Why did I comfort her in the first place this night?

As Len was thinking endless questions that he knew that weren't going to be answered, he fell asleep.

* * *

YES FINISHED! ^^

I think that was my longest chapter written (for now)

Heehee~

Don't forget to review! Even though you don't have an account and you're new to fanfic! I love to see reviews because they inspire me even more to write faster and keep going!

If you feel confused in anyway in this chapter, do message me c:

Ja ne for now~!

-Andrea


	11. Ongaku no Mori Musical Forest

Gomenasai for the long wait! Hehe~ (:

I've been busy with my social life and school –sniff- :"c

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro, Yuki Kure does. I only own the plot, the characters, the settings, and stories/legends I make up.

* * *

_:Recap:_

**Len's POV**

_Strange… my heart hurted a bit there._

_Will I miss Kaho? Why did I comfort her in the first place this night?_

_As Len was thinking endless questions that he knew that weren't going to be answered, he fell asleep._

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

My eyes fluttered. I sat up and stretched.

"Uwaah~, that was the best rest I've had for a long time…" I smiled and looked around.

"Ah that's right… Len and I are still in this world… Wait. Speaking of Len-"

I looked at the other bed and saw that the bed was made and empty. I scratched my head. Where could he have gone?

Just when I was about to change, the door opened.

"Ah Meiyuki-chan, Natsumi-chan! Ohayou-gozaimasu!"

"Ohayou-gozaimasu Kaho-chan!" They both said simultaneously.

"Here are your clothes. If you need help putting it on, tell me after you have taken your shower." Natsumi said while she laid my clothes on the bed.

"After you change, lunch will be ready for the both of you and the queen will join you shortly." Meiyuki said.

"Ah thank you, thank you. Er… do you happen to know where Len is?"

"The blue haired boy who was sleeping here with you?" Natsumi asked.

"Hai."

"Oh, he got up awhile ago and took his violin with him to the music room." Meiyuki said while fixing my bed.

"Is that so? Hm, well I'll go by to greet him after I've done my morning routine then. Thank you~!"

"Not a problem," they said simultaneously and then they left.

….

After I took my shower, I changed to the clothes Natsumi gave me. They were quite adorable if I say so myself. I was wearing a light red undershirt- short sleeve with a white vest. A mini skirt that matched the same color tone of red on my shirt. I wore white leggings that went up to my knees. Then I wore light red boots with white laces. I looked at my bed and saw there were accessories.

'Ah Natsumi must have dropped them off while I was still at the shower.'

I picked one of them up and saw there was a black messenger bag and hair pins. I put the white and red hairpins on to my hair and put on the messenger bag.

'Why would I need a messenger bag?' I looked through the bag and inside was a small note.

_Miss Hino Kahoko,_

_I hope the outfit was of your liking? I made my seamstresses make an outfit that was similar to what you would have worn in the other world. You can thank Lili for describing the attires humans wore in your other world. I had the feeling you might have been uncomfortable with wearing our attires~_

_Anyways, keep the messenger bag. I have a feeling you may need it in your adventures later on. See you at lunch!_

_Setsuna~_

Hm…

I looked around the room and saw a father clock. A few more minutes and it'd be lunch. Maybe I can find Len then we can both meet up with Setsuna at lunch.

I exited the room and ran down the halls.

After a few minutes I just realized something. Where was the music room!

"Mou…" I sulked on the floor.

Then I heard a familiar melody. "Polonaise Brillante?"

I got up and followed the sound. As it got louder, I started to run. I ended up looking at huge twin doors.

Hesitantly, I turned the knob and peeked inside. There, Len was playing his violin. The sight took my breath away. His expression while playing looks so bliss. It's like he's in his own world filled with the melody he's producing. The window was open and the sun's rays shined upon him just enhancing the scene before me. As I was wearing new attire, so was he. It was also more contemporary. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt that had five buttons opened. For his bottoms, he was wearing dark grey jeans and his footwear looked similar to those converses we wore in our world.

When he ended the song, he opened his eyes. Somehow he knew that he wasn't the only person in the room and turned to the door where I was standing.

"Kaho?"

I cannot explain the feeling I felt when he said my name. I suddenly felt a sudden jolt go through my body.

"Ah T-Tsukimori-kun!" Out of instinct I bowed. "Gome! I didn't mean to intrude."

I heard him sigh, which made me look up from my bow.

"Okay, first, you were not intruding. I was already finished with practicing for the day."

He put his violin away in a case.

"Second." He looked at me. "Didn't I already give you permission to call me Len?"

I stood upright and rubbed my head and smiled. "Ah right! Sorry, old habits die hard." I stopped rubbing my head and just remembered why I was looking for him in the first place.

"Oh right! Len, Setsuna was asking for us to come by for lunch. We better hurry!"

He walked in front of me and bent a little so we were eye to eye. I'm not sure, but I think I became flustered all of a sudden.

"Calm down Kaho." I didn't know whether he was saying that because of what I said to him or if he can hear my heart beats escalating.

….

**Len's POV**

My brows furrowed. Kaho was blushing mad at the moment. Was she that frustrated or worried that we'll be late? (A/N: Bwahaha, oblivious Len)

I sighed and grabbed her with my free hand since the other one was holding the violin case.

"Ah Len!" Kaho exclaimed as we were walking in haste through the halls.

I said nothing as we continued to walk. I heard Kaho sigh." Do you even know where you're going Len?"

Well that made me stop in my tracks. Luckily… or maybe not, we saw a maid emerge from a room. By the look of her face and the fact she was hauling plenty of cleaning equipment out the door, she was done with that room and was a bit exhausted.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

The woman turned and instantly her face and aura changed to one I can recognize from a… I gulped. Fangirl.

"O-o-oh! Hello! Do you need help?" She batted her eyes. If I was in one of those mangas, the drawing of me at this moment would have plenty of sweat drops.

Nonetheless, I acted like a gentleman to her. "_We _need to go to the dining room to have lunch with Setsuna-san. Can you give me directions on where it is?" I made sure to emphasize the 'we' for obvious reasons.

The maid's eyes looked down to my hold on Kahoko's hand. She looked back up quickly though, but I saw it.

"Oh. Well all you need to do now is actually just…"

….

**Kahoko's POV**

I wasn't really paying attention to the maid. I was still trying to indulge the fact that Len is holding my hand.

"Alright then, thanks." Len said.

"Anytime, don't be afraid to come to me when you need _anything_ at all, 'kay?"

Why did I feel so angry at that girl? All she was doing was trying to help us…

Len tugged at my hand and we started to continue walking.

….

I twisted the knob and peeked in.

"AH! KAHOKO AND LEN!"

The door was opened widely and Setsuna hugged us both. "Your attires look adorable~!" She giggled. "See Lili~! I told you they were smart enough to get through the palace halls!"

Lili sighed and floated over to give Setsuna a bag. It sounded like coins were in there.

Len and I looked at each other and smiled at Setsuna. "Right..." we simultaneously said.

She stepped back and extended one arm towards the table which was filled with oh so much food…

I'd be drooling, but that would have been embarrassing of me to do it in front of Len and Setsuna.

"Do enjoy! After we're done eating, we'll get right on to business!"

We took our seats as the day before when she explained the old legend to us.

"Ittadakimasu," we said, and then began to eat.

….

"Uwah…" I leaned back on my chair and patted my stomach. I was so full…

I saw Len put his utensils down and wipe his mouth with the napkin. I pouted. Does he have to be perfect in everything?

"Now that we're finished with lunch…" Setsuna put on a stoic face. "… It's time to get serious."

Everyone on the table- Setsuna, Lili, Len, and I- had a stoic face.

Setsuna cleared her throat. "Lili?"

Lili brought out a small scroll, but once it was placed on Setsuna's palm, it turned to a normal size. When Setsuna spreaded out the scroll, there not words in there, but…

"A map?" Len asked.

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, here before you now, is the map of our world. Similar to one of those maps you have in your other world. Like your map of all of the seven continents, this map shows all the kingdoms in this world." She points to one section of the map and the map somehow was able to zoom in to the location where she pointed. "This is our kingdom, the Afikumi." She took a deep breath. "As you already know, the seasons, the people, and our instruments have suddenly been acting strange as of lately. And however it happened, it was caused by the person who sent me that message. But before we can just blindly search for him and bring him to justice, we have to come up with good tactics and strategies on how we can find his purpose for doing this and how he's doing it. To gain this information…" Setsuna looked at Len and I. "The both of you must go here." She pointed to a section somewhat far from the Afikumi Kingdom. It looked like the area was somewhat similar to a forest.

"This forest's name is Ongaku no mori (Musical Forest). It is said that there is a sage that knows all. So he might know a possible reason on why the seasons, our people, and the musical instruments are acting so strange… Though here's the difficult part." Setsuna cleared her throat again. "No person has _ever_ made it to the sage. It's been said that you must complete these trials he will give you with genuine intentions. Because the sage is able to give answers to any questions you may have for him. Though you're only able to ask him one question. So you must be cautious when asking the question you two will ask carefully."

Setsuna rolled up the map and handed it to me. "You might want to keep this in your messenger bag just in case you may get lost." She smiled at me.

I silently took the map and did what she told me to.

For the most part, the room was a bit silent now. I was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence. "When shall we leave?"

I saw Len's head turned to me with such a fast movement, that if it were faster, his head may have snapped off. It looked like he was about to say something, but Setsuna beat me to it.

"You're really calm about this Kahoko. You don't have to act so brave."

"It'll be fine Setsuna," Len said. "I'll be there, so there's no need to worry about Kaho's safety, I promise."

Mine and Setsuna's eyes brightened a bit when he said that. It made my sides melt…

Although… he may just be looking out for me because he's my sempai. I frowned at the possible thought.

Len saw must have seen my frown for he gave me a convincing smile that really made me feel safe.

"Well now!" Everyone turned to Lili as he exclaimed that and clapped his hands.

"I'll be getting you my favorite horse to drop you off by Ongaku no mori."

"W-wait. Err… how many horses will we bring with us?" I asked.

"Just one." Lili replied. "I'm sure you haven't had much experience with riding horses. But Len has for sure correct?" Len nodded. "So you two will have to share the horse." Lili smiled at me. Only I know what that smile says though…

Lili… I'm so going to get back at you.

….

"Here's your messenger bag Len, the maids said when they came to drop off the bag, you were already gone from the room." Setsuna handed Len the messenger bag and he put it on.

"In Kaho's bag, there is the map. And in Len's bag, are supplies which should make it easier for you guys to satisfy your necessities." Setsuna said to clarify things. "Oh, and you may need these." She gave us each of our violins which were in cases.

After she said that, Lili came by. He was holding the reins of the horse that seemed to be the one that will be coming along with us. I was a bit frightened now. I've never rode a horse before, and I'm scared on what the outcome may be if the horse gallops too fast.

"…ko…Kahoko."

"Ah." I turned to Len and he sighed. "Well that answers my question."

I tilted my head. "What question?"

Setsuna giggled. "Len was asking if you were going to be a scared of riding a horse since it's your first time."

"And by the look of it, I was right to assume that."

I laughed nervously. Setsuna came over and embraced me. "Neh, neh~ Don't worry, I'm very sure Len will be able to take care of you just fine." Unbeknownst to Len though, she winked at me and I blushed.

"Well now." Setsuna clapped her hands. "Pages, please help Kahoko-san on the horse." Immediately these two men in their thirties carried me on to the horse. I was able to sit properly on the horse since I was wearing leggings. Oh thank Kami-sama I am…

Next thing I knew I felt another warm presence behind me. I slowly turned my head and yup, Len was already sitting there behind me. I turned my head forward once more and squeaked softly.

Len's arms went around me and held the reins of the horse. This pose… It almost seems like he's embracing me. I smiled softly.

"It may take a night to get to the forest, we apologize for that." Lili said to us while sitting on top of the horse's head, but he was facing us.

"It's alright Lili." I extended my hand to him and he hopped on my palm and stood there. I brought him up closer to my face and he hugged my cheek.

"Take care Kaho-chan alright? I'd like to see you without a scratch haha! See you in a few days~"

Lili flew over to Len and extended both his arms to him, showing that he wanted to shake his hand. Len tilted his head, but gave him his pinky and Lili shook that. "Make sure you take care of yourself too Len-san!" Len nodded and Lili flew back to Setsuna's shoulder.

Len bent down to whisper to me, "Ready?"

"Un," I nodded.

Len pulled back and snapped the reins of the horse, but not that harsh that the horse may feel the pain.

And so we were off to Ongaku no mori.

….

"Kaho, can you take out the map? I'd like to make sure we're heading the right way."

"Sure thing."

After on what seemed to be a few hours, we mostly just sat in comfortable silence. "Here you go…" I picked the map from my bag and opened it in front of me.

Len leaned in closer, right by my shoulder to get a better look. "Hm. Alright then."

I put away the map and a few minutes later, I yawned.

"Kaho?"

"Hm?"

"Are you tired?"

"No, well yes. Mmm, just a little."

"Why not lean back on me and just close your eyes for a bit then?"

The suggestion of his made me stutter my whole sentence out.

"N-n-no, it's f-fine L-Len. I don't w-want to cause anymore p-p-problems, haha."

"You are not being a problem. You're not even complaining about how long this is taking, nor are you acting like an impatient child. So thank you for being such a good companion to me Kaho. I'm actually enjoying this horse ride."

I turned back to him and smiled. "Me too! Haha, I'm sure my first ride on a horse would be one of my most memorable moments thanks to you Len!" Was it me, or did I see a slight blush on his face?

I yawned again and was unaware of the fact I actually accepted his offer and leaned back to his chest.

I was serious when I said that this would be one of my most memorable moments. Just like the time I complimented him by the music room window, when we played Ave Maria together, when we went to that aquarium. I sighed dreamily with my eyes closed.

Before I fell asleep, my final thought was, 'Len. How can you be so oblivious to my feelings… Or are you just pretending to be oblivious?'

….

**Len's POV**

This girl has no idea what she's doing or saying. Saying things like having memorable moments and making me blush… This is- hm?

I looked down and saw Kaho lightly snoring. Hmph, I told you, you were tired. Stubborn girl. She should learn how to take care of her body more often.

Not for perverted reasons mind you! But, because how will she be able to continue to play the violin if she is not well rested or hurt?

I looked around. It was much darker now. The skies were a mix of a dark purple and light orange. You can tell we were far from the kingdom about now since we hardly saw any buildings, homes, farms, etc. or people. We were more out in the rural parts of the land. Everywhere you turn; there would be huge trees that could compete with the tallest buildings back in Japan. It may even be able to compete with skyscrapers! I looked onwards and saw a cave? Please tell me we have to go around that thing.

As we were close to the entrance, the horse stopped. "Oi, what's wrong?"

The horse just shook its head and moved backwards one step. From the reaction, I'm guessing this is as far as it's going to take Kaho and I. This is no good. I have no choice but to wake Kaho.

I put down the reins and shook Kahoko gently. "Kaho…Kaho. Wake up… Kaho."

Kaho blinked her eyes then she rubbed them. She looked around lazily, but then as if she had a light bulb for a brain, it turned on and she opened her eyes widely and sat up. Her sudden action almost made her fell of the horse. "Steady Kaho." I said while holding on to her arms, just below her shoulders.

"Are… are we here Len?"

"I can't actually be certain that we are." I pointed to the cave. "My guess is that we'll have to somehow walk through that and Ongaku no mori will be in the end."

Kaho looked at the cave for the first time and she cringed. "There? I thought it was a forest?"

"It should be."

Kaho looked at the map once more. Her brows furrowed and she pouted.

After a minute of looking back at the cave and back at the map she sighed. "Well I guess we have no choice then."

She was about to get off the horse, but I held on to her. I gave her a look that says, 'Allow me.'

I got off the horse with a movement I would consider to be fluid. Once I was on the ground, I picked up Kaho and settled her on the ground.

"Thanks," she said while stretching out her arms and legs.

I nodded.

Kaho looked back at the horse and guided it to a tree. She tied the reins with two knots. Afterwards, we headed to the entrance of the cave.

"Um, by chance Len, do you have a flashlight in that bag?" Kaho aked.

"Let me check." I rummaged through my bag. "Yeah, here we go." I said pulling out a medium-sized flashlight. I turned it on and instantly the cave was illuminated.

Before we headed inside Kaho pulled on my arm. "Wait! I feel like… like we should bring our violins just in case." She ran back to the horse and grabbed the two violin cases.

"Thank you," I said as she gave me my case. "Ready now?"

"Yeah," she said then gulped.

I was about to offer my hand to her, but I had to hold on to the flashlight and the case. "Stay close."

With that, Kaho and I ventured into what seemed to be a dark abyss. With only our violins and a flashlight to ensure our safety...

* * *

I tried my best to make this a long chapter :D

Believe me, I wanted to keep going and write what they will encounter in the cave on their way to Ongaku no Mori, but I need to stop procrastinating on homework c:

This was a good time to update since I'm really free because of Spring break~

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I promise there would be more romance on the next one ;D

Please Review~ It builds up my confidence and is said to be able to make me write faster! -wink wink-


	12. The Sage's Riddle

-falls to her knees and bows-

I am so sorry everyone that I haven't updated in so long

Gah, I make so much excuses too…

Well, I shall reward your patience with this new chapter! C:

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro c:

(BTW! I so love that last chapter of the manga! –squeals- Mwahaha, I knew Kahoko would end up with Len even if he did leave –sniffles-)

* * *

_Recap:_

_**Len's POV**_

_I was about to offer my hand to her, but I had to hold on to the flashlight and the case. "Stay close."_

_With that, Kaho and I ventured into what seemed to be a dark abyss. With only our violins and a flashlight to ensure our safety..._

* * *

**Len's POV**

It has only been a few minutes, and yet… it felt as if Kaho and I have been walking through this cave for hours…

"Mmm…mmm…mm… mm…" I looked back to see that Kaho had a smiling face on with closed eyes. What in the world…

"Kaho."

She stopped humming and came skipping to my side with an even bigger smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Mind telling me what you were doing?"

She replied quickly. "Humming."

I raised a brow. "Touche. Okay then, _what _were you humming?"

Kaho didn't reply as fast as she did the first time. I turned my head to the left to look at her while still maintaining my walking pace. "Kaho?"

She was still walking by my side, but she kept her head bowed down and continued to stare at the floor.

I waited for a response. Nothing. I mentally sighed and looked forward again. Well no use in to forcing her to tell me. I was just curious is all.

"Chiisana Tenohira."

"Hm?" I looked back to see she was blushing with a nervous smile.

"The palm of a tiny hand."

I pondered over this for a moment. "I've heard of that song before… Though I had forgotten where I even heard it."

Kaho smiled at this. "I'm not surprised Len. It's my favorite song~ It's an old song they did for this anime when I was little. **( A/N: So, who could guess what anime it is? ;3 )** Mom would always sing this to me whenever I'm not at ease. For example when I finished watching scary movies, or when there are storms, or even-"

"When you're walking through a dark cave?" I finished for her.

**Kahoko's POV**

I laughed. "Exactly." I smiled for I wasn't nervous or scared anymore. It's all thanks to Len. He's actually the first person I've ever told this to. We're finally at ease even though we're walking blindly through this cave, and as a bonus, we're even having a 'normal' conversation since this isn't 'violin' related.

"The way you hummed that tune, I think with just enough practice you'll be able to play it on the violin- of course I'll have to, yet again, assist you with it." He smirked in a teasing fashion.

I spoke too soon. I stuck my tongue at him and he shook his head at my childish response. When he focused on the path ahead of him, I secretly smiled. The fact that it's easy for us to have conversations like this… it feels like we were childhood friends.

I resumed humming as we continued to walk in the silence that was no longer uncomfortable.

**Len's POV**

Chiisana Tenohira. All I know is that it was a song that children loved. Similar to how I heard how children in America love this purple dinosaur's songs. "Kaho? Why exactly do you like that song?"

Kaho looked at me with a confused expression. "Weren't you listening Len? The song makes me happy."

"Yes, but why?"

"I… I guess it has to do with the lyrics and the meaning."

"Meaning?"

"Yes… see, um… Well I'm not really great with words Len, but… um... OH! See there's this phrase in the song that I love."

She cleared her throat and started to hum. Then she began singing. "Chiisana te ni mo itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa…"

"Even in this tiny hand, there could someday be strength surpassing our own." I translated.

Kaho nodded and smiled at me. "That phrase means a lot to me since… well ever since I…er…lost my ability to play the violin as I used to, I've grown to be hesitant with my playing. But this song and-" She looked at me. "-you have given me some confidence back."

My eyes widened. I hadn't even noticed that she and I had already stopped walking.

"Len?"

She stood in front of me. "You're red! Are you having a fever like the last time?"

I covered my face with my hand. "N-no. Don't be ridiculous Kaho. I'm not as stupid as to go on this mission with you and be a burden. I vowed to protect you did I not?" My words may have sounded like I was mumbling them since I still have my hand over my mouth.

Kaho laughed. "Well how about you Len? What inspires you?"

What… inspires me? Inspiration…

…

My parents.

That would have been my reply without hesitation. But that would be my way of thinking if I had never met Kaho. Don't get me wrong. The reason I played the violin in the first place was because I wanted to impress my father and mother. Now, I play to improve and surpass the others. But ever since Kaho came into my life… I… I found a new inspiration. Her. She inspired me to actually play the violin with my heart and not from the sheets.

"My…my inspiration would be-"

_**CCHRRRUUUK!**_

"L-LEN!" She shifted her hold on to her violin case with one hand and grabbed my arm with the other. "T-The ceiling and the walls!"

I looked above me to see so many cracks! What in the world?

"LEN LOOK OUT!" Kaho pushed us forward as a piece of the ceiling came down on the spot we were just in a few seconds ago.

"The ceiling is coming down! We have to pick up the pace if we don't want to be crushed!"

Kaho nodded and tightened her hold on me as we dashed ahead. We didn't know if there would be a dead end or if there was even a way out, but we had to keep moving.

It was only a few seconds since we figured out that the ceiling was coming down on us. It's coming down even faster. Dammit! Our bodies aren't fit to run at a fast pace and for this long!

I used my peripheral vision to take a quick glance at Kaho. She was panting. If we keep going on like this we won't be able to make it!

Kaho's hold on my arm started to weaken. "KAHO! Don't let go. Understand!"

She didn't want to reply since that would mean she would be even more out of breath, but she did give me a strong nod.

Come on! Come on Kami… Please…PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE!

I closed my eyes and shook my head, as if I was trying to remember a happy place and shaking away the bad thoughts. I opened my eyes to see- "Light…" I could see the light in front of us!

I looked at Kaho to see she was staring at me too, clearly telling me that she sees the light as well. With new confidence we quickened our pace- not caring if the ceiling had done the same.

We were so close… Almost there… Almost…there…YES!

**Kahoko's POV**

Once Len and I passed through the light, we heard an even louder noise. We turned back to see that the ceiling was already coming down so fast… If we were still in there, we would have died…

I fell to my knees as Len placed his violin case down and bent down a bit to rest his hands on his knees. We were trying to catch our breath. When I got some of my breath back, I lifted my head to see where we are. We were on a cliff… How I knew was due to the scenery. It was because I could see the top of the trees and mountains! I could even see some of the birds! It sounded like they were almost singing… And… some of the trees looked as if they were moving… or should I say swaying slowly?

"We're here. We…we made it Len! We made it…"

"Ongaku no Mori…" I looked up to see that Len had caught his breath and was analyzing our surroundings just like I was. He looked down to me and extended a hand. I smiled and got up to-

_**CRAACK!**_

I… I was falling. Len… Len was getting farther and farther away. I was holding on to my violin case with both hands as I screamed out, "LEEEEEENN!"

**Len's POV**

"KAHOOOO!"

It all happened so fast! I was reaching down to pick her up when suddenly a part of the cliff cracked! Now Kaho was falling down! If I don't get to her she'll take all the impact and she could… she could…

I wasted no more time thinking. I'm going to jump after her! I was about to jump when I noticed something shining.

My violin case also fell. The violin that my father and mother gave me. The violin that I always used to play compositions. Kaho…Violin…

…

**Kahoko's POV**

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. I couldn't even see Len anymore since I was falling down so fast… It's all but a blur now. I don't want to die just yet! I never had the chance to say goodbye to my family… my friends… Len… I never even got the chance to express my feelings to him. There were so much things I had wanted to do in my life… now I can't! T-this all happened because of that day when Lili presented me the violin… But… but I don't regret it.

I held my violin case closer to me. It was because of this that I got to experience things that I never thought I would have gone through. Making new friends, Endurance, Patience, finding love for the violin, and even falling in love…

I regret nothing.

Len… Len…

"KAHOKO!"

I opened my eyes to see Len diving after me. He made his body go into a position that made him dive faster to me. In a few seconds he was in front of me.

"Grab onto me!" Len shouted as he hooked one arm around my waist. I couldn't grab onto him though unless I… I let go of my violin. I closed my eyes tight. As I opened my eyes, my hand opened as well, releasing the violin case. I laced both of my arms around Len's neck while I tightened my embrace.

**Len's POV**

I never knew I'd make it this far. I had Kahoko in my arms once again. But now what! I hadn't had thought this all through. We were falling and unless there's a huge mattress on the forest floor, we'll both die! I looked around and saw that we were inside the forest now. Forest…forest...trees…trees…BRANCHES!

If I hit a branch, it would decrease my speed!

"Hang on tight Kahoko!"

I hugged Kaho tighter and maneuvered us to a trunk with my back hitting it. I wanted to shout in pain, but I couldn't since once my back made impact with a trunk it knocked the breath out of me. We were still falling but not as fast as before. We kept hitting the branches just as I had predicted, but I made sure to always put Kaho in front of me so she would not be the one getting hurt.

_**Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!**_

It felt as if we were never ever going to stop falling. I closed my eyes and continued to hold on to Kaho. As long as she's safe, I don't mind the pain.

…

…

…

…

_**Thud!**_

It…it finally stopped. We stopped falling and…Kaho's safe…

**Kahoko's POV**

My eyes fluttered open after the wind ceased and I felt as if I were finally on the ground. But… I didn't feel anything. Well that's not entirely true. I do feel something, but I didn't expect it to be a soft landi- LEN!

Len was under me with his arms still around me. "Len? Len!" I gently slapped his cheek a few times. He's out cold. Oh no. No, no.

I managed to free myself from Len and kneel by him. His outfit was torn, but the top was just completely outrageous. It looked as if he was just done being mangled by a beast!

I turned him over to see if any damage was done to his back. I wasn't surprised to see the shirt was in worst condition, but it surprised me to see that there were cuts. They weren't deep as far as I know. If they were, he would have been bleeding…

I stood up and looked around for something that can be used as a bandage to wrap around Len's torso for now. No… nothing. Just trees… I looked down at myself to see if I had any cuts at all. No I was just fine… But if Len stays like this without proper treatment, the cuts may worsen…

I took off my jacket and grabbed a nearby branch and broke it off. Then I used it to cut my jacket into pieces so that the remaining pieces can be used as a bandage.

Once that was finished I began looking around once more. I don't have a clue on what I was supposed to be looking for. Looking for shelter would be a waste of time since it would just be like waiting for Len's wounds to worsen. I feel so hopeless…

I saw a tear drop on Len's cheek. Was it raining or from me? I rubbed my eye and laughed sadly. Yep it was from me…

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, preventing the unshed tears to break through. This was no time to think in a pessimistic way when Len was in this condition.

"Well now, why the tears miss?"

I turned around at the sound of that unknown voice.

I didn't see anyone though. Was I just hearing things?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Haven't your parents taught you that it's not polite to ignore a question when it's directed to you?"

There it was again. "W-where are you?"

"Behind you."

I slowly turned around to see a face. That's not what scared me though. There was a face… forming on a tree. I managed to stifle a surprised gasp.

"Who…w-who are you?" I had wanted to ask "'What' were you," though that may be rude.

"I am Ian, and you are a very lucky miss."

"You can call me Kahoko. Do tell how in the world you think I'm lucky when Len is unconscious?

"Who's Len?"

"He's just my… my… friend."

Ian looked at me with a confused expression with one eye brow raised up. "Mhm…"

"Can you… can you help him?"

Ian laughed. "How can I? I am but a tree Miss Kahoko." I frowned. "It's alright. Thank you very mu-"

"But I can help the both of you by leading you to where the sage is. He should be able to help you~ Although… first you would have to solve my riddle! No one has ever solved it, which is why no one has ever made it to the sage and has come back alive."

"A riddle?" I never was smart… though…

I looked back at Len's unconscious body. I must try for Len.

"I accept Ian, tell me the riddle."

"Perfect! Now, your time limit to this riddle is ten minutes. Are you ready Miss?" I nodded. "Good, here it is."

"_My voice is tender, my waist is slender and I'm often invited to play. Yet wherever I go I must take my _ or else I have nothing to say. What am I?"_

"Fill in the blank and solve the riddle~! Then if you succeed, I shall give you instructions on how to reach the sage of the forest. You have ten minutes Miss."

Ian's face disappeared from the trunk of the tree, though I'm guessing he'll be back once my time limit ends. I paced for a few minutes thinking about the riddle. 'I'm often invited to play.' This would mean it's an instrument. Another proof of that assumption would be at the end of the question when it asked 'What' instead of 'Who.' Okay… so it's an instrument. Now how to figure out what instrument it could be. Maybe the missing word could help me. Alright, the riddle rhymes so… I just have to find a word that rhymes with… 'go.'

Wherever I go, I must take my… blank… or else I have nothing to say. Meaning without this, the instrument would be useless since it cannot be played without it. Wherever I go, I must take my… my…bow…BOW! Wherever I go, I must take my bow! Bow is the missing word! Meaning…

Ian's face reappeared on the tree as I came to my conclusion. "Judging by your expression, you think you have your answer don't you?"

"I just don't think, I do know for a fact that I have the answer Ian." I replied with a proud smile.

Ian smiled back and recited the riddle once more.

"_My voice is tender, my waist is slender and I'm often invited to play. Yet wherever I go I must take my-" "_Bow." I filled in the blank for him. "_Or else I have nothing to say. What am I?" _

I smiled. "A violin. It plays tender music and it's the exact same figure that was described in the riddle. And you need a bow to play it or else it cannot play at all- therefore having nothing to say."

Ian just continued to stare at me as I did the same. I couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"D-did I get it right?"

Ian gave me a response that didn't exactly give me much confidence in my answer since he was laughing.

"Hahaha. Ah~ I am not laughing at you Miss Kahoko. No one has ever solved such a simple riddle before since they all had such ill intentions. But I can see you and your lover are both genuine lovers of music."

I blushed. "Ah, we're not a couple! Um… we're actually just friends! He's my teacher for playing the violin."

Ian made a 'tsk, tsk.' sound. "Who are you trying to convince of that lie Miss Kahoko?" To this I didn't reply at all since I didn't know the answer to that… So I changed the subject. "S-so about those directions to the sage. You promised to lead me to him once I solve your riddle. It's your turn to keep your end of the deal."

"But I already did."

"Pardon?" Ian started laughing once more. "What are you laughing at Ian?"

"I'm laughing at your obliviousness Miss Kahoko."

"I am not oblivious! What does that have to do with me wanting to find the sage?"

"It has everything to do with that since you already found the sage without even knowing it." Ian smiled.

…

Wait a minute…

"Wait… _you're _the sage?"

All of a sudden there was a bright light coming from the tree. I had to shield my eyes with the use of my arm. When the light disappeared I looked back at the tree that was no longer there. And in its place was an old man with long silver hair. He was wearing a grey cloak with a white robe. All in all, he looked as if he was a mythical character that resided in the heavens.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself properly Kahoko. My name is Ian Wesley. I am the sage of the Ongaku no Mori forest. Before anything else, I must apologize. It is because of me that you and Len had to go through such a hard time getting to your destination. I was aware that there were two newcomers trying to find me today. I had thought that you two were just like everyone else that had tried to come here. So I tried to trap you in that cave, but the two of you managed to get out just in time… Then once I saw that, I tried breaking off the cliff, but once again you two survived… even if it meant that the both of you would lose your violins, you hung onto each other so you could still be alive… That's when I decided I should show myself since I needed to see for myself if you had horrible intentions or not. Forgive me…"

…

…

"I forgive you."

Ian looked at me with a shocked expression. "How can you ever forgive me that fast?"

"It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to protect this forest and its powers right? I don't blame you at all in the slightest. If I was in your position, I would have probably done the same thing to protect what I love."

Ian laughed once more, but gentler. "Thank you for understanding… Now, we need to first awaken and heal your friend before we get to your wish. "

Ian knelt by Len's side and placed his hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes and in a few minutes, his hand started to glow. Once it finished glowing, he removed his hand and I dashed to Len's side. "Len? Len? Len!"

My heart started to flutter as soon as I saw Len's eyes open a bit. "K…Kaho…Kahoko? Are… are you alright?" I smiled sadly. "Yes… I am. Don't worry about me Len… I should be asking you that question since… you protected me from the fall and took all the damage…"

"I don't feel anything anymore though… It's as if all the pain was lifted away from me…"

Ian laughed. "That was what I was trying to do."

Len sat up with my help and stared at Ian. "Who… who are you?"

Ian raised a brow. "Hm. What a way to talk to your savior… and also the sage."

Len's eyes widened a bit as he looked at Ian and back at me. "H-how? How did you manage to find the sage?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Actually, it was him, who found me. See-"

Ian clapped his hands. "Now, now. You can always retell that part of the story to him later. Don't the two of you have some unfinished business with me?"

Len and I looked at each other with determined faces then back Ian. "We need you to help us with a problem concerning Afikumi Kingdom. It's urgent."

* * *

Phew. It feels great to be able to update this story c:

I'm so happy so much people are taking interest to it ^^

Do review, and feel free to give me opinions/suggestions : D


End file.
